Inuninja
by Kiaramori
Summary: Inuyasha wasn't supposed to be able to get into Konoha, but he was there. He wasn't supposed to be able to become a ninja, but he was one.He wasn't supposed to do many things, but he did them anyway. And it caused him more trouble than he could imagine.
1. Chapter 1

I rewrote the first chapter. I know I haven't been writing in my story at all. This is mainly because my first chapter was so bad, it was embarrassing. I think I'll rewrite the whole thing now, so don't expect a real update anytime soon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha was protected. It had an army of ninja to guard it against attackers. It had a high-technology bubble around it that let these ninja know when an intruder came. No matter what your strategy was, you couldn't invade Konoha. If you didn't have proper identification, you couldn't get in. Period. It was that simple.

Inuyasha didn't have identification. How could he? Two hundred years ago, they didn't make papers that would tell his mother 'Guess what? You had a baby!' as if she didn't already know this. Where he lived at the time didn't give identification out, either. It was not on the islands where ninja lived, and didn't have ninja technology. Inuyasha should not be able to get into Konoha.

But there he sat, in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, watching three young ninja fight about who was going to feed the chickens. He watched, tugging at the back of the bandanna he was wearing to cover up his ears, as the blonde boy with whisker marks on his cheeks said, "I hate chickens! They're freaky!"

As the pink-haired girl punched him, and screeched at him to suck it up, she wasn't doing it all herself, and Sasuke couldn't be degraded in such a way, Inuyasha thought about how glad he was these ninja had such weird hair colors. He couldn't cover his silver hair. If he dumped it in ink to blacken it, he would pass out from the smell.

Then, the raven haired boy, Sasuke, he assumed, made a snide comment about how 'the dobe' was a scaredy-cat, and shouldn't be a shinobi. 'The Dobe' whisker marked kid pounced on him yelling things that didn't make sense, such as 'you don't know what it's like to be me!', 'I'm gonna be Hokage', and 'You're a girly chicken-boy!'. All the while, Sasuke was dodging his blows, and saying things like, 'you're weak' and beating the poor Dobe to the ground.

Inuyasha wondered idly why the teacher didn't do anything to stop the fight, and just sat there, reading a book. He also wondered why the girl looked so worried for The Dobe, at least until he realized that deep down in her, so deep she didn't even realize it, she liked The Dobe. He rested his attention on the teacher. He was still making no move to stop the fighting.

Inuyasha the turned his attention to an old man, probably the one who owned the chickens. He was looking on the scene with a look that wasn't worried or pitying or scared it was just a look that said. My poor chickens won't get fed anytime soon. Probably anytime within the hour. He was most likely a retired ninja, Inuyasha thought, when he saw that the man was missing a leg. The man's arm was broken, too.

Inuyasha looked back at the teacher, who was seemingly immersed in his book. He wouldn't stop the fight. What a useless teacher.

It looked like the task was up to him. He had to get the two boys to stop fighting, otherwise the poor cripple would never get his chickens fed. He cursed Kagome for making him so soft.

"Oi," he said, stepping out of the trees. He wished he would've gotten ninja clothes before he really showed himself to any ninja. He probably looked like such a hick, with his plain black bandanna, and red hakama which he had untied a the bottoms, so they swished stupidly around his legs. Not only that, but he didn't even have his fire-rat haori on, only his undershirt. He had lent his haori to Sango when she said she was going to be slaying some fire demons. He looked like a perfect odd ball.

Surprisingly, that small 'Oi' was enough to stop the fight. They both stopped and looked at him.

"Who are you?!" The Dobe yelled at him, rubbing at an already healing bruise. During their battle he had gotten tons of injuries, to the point of almost being deformed. There wasn't one part of him that wasn't wounded in some way.

"More importantly, what do you want?" Sasuke prissy pants said, also rubbing a bruise. This was on his face, and was the only injury he got from their fight.

Inuyasha wasn't really prepared for these questions. Of course, he knew who he was, and what he wanted from the village, but he didn't want to tell them. So, he simply said,

"Look, I'm me, and I _want_ you idiots to stop fighting and actually do what you're here for. In case you've forgotten, which I think you have, you're here to feed these chickens. It's not that hard."

The teacher finally looked up from his book. "And how do _you_ know that?" He said, as if he were the smartest thing in the world. He wasn't.

" I was walking by," Inuyasha said easily, "and I happened to overhear that someone couldn't feed these chickens because he was too scared. I wanted to see what sort of a ninja was scared of a chicken. So I did, and then they started fighting, and I thought, that poor guy's chicken's will never be fed, so I stepped in. Is that explanation enough for you?"

The guy thought for a moment, then said, "Okay, thanks. We'll feed them. Good-bye."

Inuyasha didn't have anything more to say, so he left. He had better things to do. This guy would be useless, anyway. No good at teaching someone how to be a shinobi.

He walked around town a bit, asking around as to who was the best shinobi in the village, besides the leader. Inuyasha figured that the one who was the strongest would teach him. Out of the twenty people he asked, he found that thirteen said that it was a man by the name of Kakashi. So it was settled. He was going to be taught by Kakashi. Inuyasha wouldn't have it any other way.

So, he asked where the man was. Most didn't know, but he found someone, finally, who said they saw him on the bridge every day.

Inuyasha sat there waiting on the bridge for hours, when finally the teacher from before, and his students appeared, still a long ways off. He looked at the group, making slow progress to the bridge. This Kakashi person hadn't showed up. What if the man had lied to him? What if the Kakashi person never showed? He was waiting there for no reason. As the group finally walked onto the bridge, The Dobe yelled,

"YOU!!!"

"Me." Inuyasha said, peeved at the loudness.

"What are _you_ doing in_ our_ spot??!"

"It doesn't have your name on it."

The teacher stepped in. "Are you waiting for somebody?"

"Are you stalking us?" The Dobe said, in the illusion that he was being clever.

Inuyasha ignored the kid "I'm waiting for somebody"

"Who?" asked the little nosy girl. Inuyasha officially didn't like her. She had ugly colored hair, and a giant forehead.

"Is it any of your business?" he asked.

"You're on our bridge, so it makes it ours." This was the snide little sasuke. He officially didn't like Sasuke. He was a smart aleck, who clearly spent hours on his hair every morning to make it stick up just right.

"It's not your bridge."Inuyasha said, but then, to get them off his case, he added "It's some guy named Kakashi."

They knew him. He could see it in their faces. The Dobe and Forehead didn't even try to conceal it.

"So, you know him?" Inuyasha said, but not like a question.

The teacher smirked under his mask. "Sure. What do you want him for?"

"I want him to train me to be a ninja. That's all." Inuyasha sounded casual, there was no reason not to tell him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm Kakashi, and I don't train dropouts." He said this simply, like it was to be accepted by everyone, and that was the end of things.

"I didn't drop out of anywhere, I was just never taught." Inuyasha combated, a flash going through his eyes, a challenge. This amused Kakashi. Something new, Kakashi thought. Four students wouldn't be too bad if he won, and if he lost....

"Fine," he said, "I will teach you, but only if you defeat Naruto, here" The Dobe stepped forward.

"I WON'T LOSE!!" he shouted.

"Shut up for once, would ya?" Inuyasha said, adopting a fighting stance. "If you don't I'll do it for you"

The chuunin at the gate woke up, drowsy and confused. His partner was seemingly asleep next to him. His neck hurt. He wasn't in the mood for this. He took his water bottle and dumped it on his partner. "Wake up." he grumped, ignoring the fact that he himself had just been asleep. If he had paid more attention to his friend's state, he would've realized that his companion wasn't asleep, but rather unconscious.

How did Inuyasha get into Konoha? Through the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yaah!" Inuyasha's fist connected with Naruto's chin.

"OWWW! KAKASHI-SENSEI DIDN'T EVEN SAY FOR THE MATCH TO START, RETARD!!!"

"I don't care! And I said, **tone it down!" **Inuyasha said while giving Naruto a left hook..This time, though, Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke.

"HA! HA! YOU THINK I'M SOME SORT OF IDIOT!?"he yelled, appearing right behind his opponent. "THE GREAT UZUMA – umph!" He was cut off when Inuyasha gave him a hard kick to the side, sending him flying. "Yes" Inuyasha retorted smugly.

_Grrr, this guy's strong. _Naruto thought, getting up. "Okay! Play time's over! It's time to get serious, Believe It!! SEXY JUTSU!!"

_That's getting serious? _Sasuke thought, as Inuyasha went as red as his haori. Inuyasha was used to fighting naked demons, though, so it didn't phase him anymore than that.

"So, That's not working, Eh? HAREM JUTSU!!"

"CLAWS OF BLOOD!!!" inuyasha shouted as daggers of blood shot from his hand, hitting every one of the clones. Kakashi was amazed. _Daggers ... of blood?!_ _What sort of jutsu is that? And I thought he wasn't a ninja!_ He stepped in just in time to stop inuyasha from releasing the final blow.

"Okay, I think that's enough." he said turning to Inuyasha. "I thought you weren't a ninja."

"I'm not." he replied, catching Kakashi off guard.

"But what about that jutsu you just used?"Sakura interjected, "I've never seen anything like it."

"Jutsu?" Inuyasha said with a blank stare.

"It seems you have a lot to learn" Kakashi stated.

Later

"Now, that was **all** right, but you forgot the whisker marks. Try it again." Kakashi told a Naruto-looking Inuyasha. There was a poof, and a perfect imitation of Naruto was in front of him.

"Good. Now do Sasuke."After another poof, and a perfect imitation of Sasuke appeared.

"Okay, seems like you mastered henge." Kakashi said, and then looked at the setting sun

"'Kay, guys! We're done for today!" he told them cheerily, his eyes forming upside down U's "Naruto, He's staying with you, all right?"

"WHAT?! I DON' WAN' 'IM, BELIEVE IT!!"

"Fine! I don' wanna stay with you, either!"

Kakashi sighed. "Where are you planning on staying, then?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi wanted to ask more, but Inuyasha was already gone._ Oh well. I'll just ask him tomorrow. Strange kid._

Inuyasha sighed and looked at the moon from his place on the tree. _It took me an entire day to learn just one jutsu. I'll never be a ninja before Kagome comes back._

Flashback

Kagome turned her chocolate eyes towards the ground. "So, um, I need to go to college"

"What? What's college? How long? You can't go. That's final." Inuyasha ordered angrily.

"What?! SIT!! I'm going, and you can't stop me. College is a kind of school you go far away to. I'm going to be gone for four years."

"F-FOUR YEARS?!! We don't have that kind of time!! We need to kill Naraku!"

"I do agree with Inuyasha, Lady Kagome, we don't have four years to spare from the battle against Naraku" Miroku agreed, looking at the palm of his cursed hand.

"I'm sorry Miroku, How about I come for my summer break every year? It's three months long, and we could fight Naraku then 'kay?" Kagome said in a voice that made Miroku give in.

"All right, Lady Kagome We will respect your wishes."

"What?!" Inuyasha argued, furious that Kagome would be leaving him for any amount of time, let alone four whole years!

"Inuyasha, if we really want to defeat Naraku, we must get stronger first. I suggest that we all train while Kagome is gone."

"'Kay." Inuyasha gave in. After all, If Kagome sat him pretty badly for arguing about tests, Just imagine how much she would sit him for arguing about an entire school.

Two weeks later

Inuyasha sat on top of Kaede's roof, bored out of his mind. Miroku and Sango had gone far away to train, Shippo had gone looking for some distant relative, and Myoga andKaede were just plain boring to be around. He had tried to go to Totosai's to make his sword stronger, but that proved impossible.

_Sigh_ he was bored, And he wouldn't be any stronger when Kagome came back from college. _This is so pathetic _he thought. _I wish there was someone who was stronger than me, who I could train under. But, nooo, All the ones who are_ _stronger than me want to kill me._

"Yes, they're extremely powerful!"

_What? Who?_ He listened more intently, interested

"– and can shoot fireballs, and transform like kitsunes! and clone themselves, and _have _superhuman speed and strength, and work with magic, and – "

" Wow, ninja _are_ amazing!"

"Yes! Kind, too!"

"Yo, where are they?" Inuyasha asked the first man.

"Where are who?"

"The ninja, idiot."

"It is said that they reside in many different areas, but I saw them at the Hidden Leaf Village"

"Which is where?" Inuyasha asked, getting impatient.

"Follow the main road. After a while you'll see another road branching off, called um... Taverford road, and that road leads to a different main road leading straight to the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of coarse."

And Inuyasha was gone.

End Flash Back

Inuyasha sighed again and looked down at the hitai-ate Kakashi had given him. Would he ever become a ninja?


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi couldn't sleep. He had tried everything from counting sheep to taking sleeping pills. _Nothing_ worked._ Maybe if I take a little run through the woods, _he thought.

As he was running, he saw a blob of red in a tree. _What, red -- Inuyasha!? He couldn't be running, too. Wait – when he said "don't worry about me"__did he mean he'd be sleeping in trees?_He came to the tree Inuyasha was sleeping in. _Well I'll be. He really is sleeping in a tree. He's stranger than I thought._ Inuyasha stirred.

"K-Kikyo don't leave me" He mumbled as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Kakashi almost fell from his place on the tree. _What is he dreaming about? Who's Kikyo? Is she dead? I can't have__ one__ of my students sleeping in trees_._ I better take him to my house, then_. "Sigh" _If he had just accepted Naruto's offer__to stay at his house, It would have saved me all this effort of bringing him to my house, making him a bed, and all that. _He thought, conveniently forgetting that he had offered for Naruto. He looked down at Inuyasha's sleeping face, which was now covered in tears. _What on earth could he be dreaming about?_

– Inuyasha' dream –

He was standing in a peaceful forest listening to the calming sound of rustling leaves. He looked to his left and saw Kikyo walking towards him. "Inuyasha," she whispered, with a sad expression on her face. " I see you are happy with my reincarnation."

"N, yeah"

"Happier than you ever could be with me."

"What?!"

"I just get in the way of your happiness." Kikyo said getting more and more depressed, leaning on his chest for support.

"That's not true!" he protested, but Kikyo wasn't listening.

"And so, I've decided to leave to hell alone." And with that, she started to dissolve.

"No! Kikyo, don't leave me!" Inuyasha yelled, but it was already to late. A tear rolled down his cheek. He looked to his right, and saw Kagome stomping towards him with an angry expression on her face.

"You saw Kikyo again, didn't you?! I knew it! I never want to see you again! Koga is way more faithful than you!"

"B-but I– "

"Shut up! I'm going to Koga! And don't try to stop me!"with that, she stomped off.

"Kagome!" he called after her, but she was gone, with the forest. He was surrounded by blackness.His worst fear had come true. He was alone. An arrow shot from in front of him. He couldn't dodge it. It pierced his already shattered heart. He was falling, falling, waiting to hit the ground.

—

He woke up in a room that smelled of Kakashi. _How did I get here?_ He wondered idly. Then he noticed Kakashi sleeping on the floor. _Him. _He noticed they rays of light coming in from a window, and went to watch the sunrise. When the sun was up, he walked over to the sleeping jounin and kicked him. Hard.

"Ow! Is that the thanks I get for lending you my bed?"

"Thanks a lot" Inuyasha replied sarcastically "you saw me sleeping."

"So?"

"I was vulnerable" he replied, like there was something wrong with it.

"And?"

"Do you know how much that hurts my pride?!"

"Umm..."

"Just so you know for future reference, if you had come another time when I wasn't so...used up, you would be hurt badly."

"Why is that?" Kakashi asked, guessing that Inuyasha couldn't hurt him while he was awake, let alone while he was asleep.

"Let's just say I have faster reflexes when I sleep"

"So you hurt whoever comes near you?" Kakashi inquired, still unbelieving

"More like kill, but you're strong, so I figured you would mostly dodge in time."

"Mostly" Kakashi muttered under his breath. The youth's arrogance was slowly getting on his nerves. _He needs a lesson in humility. _

"No one's ever seen me really, truly asleep before." Inuyasha murmured to himself, "If any demons saw me, I'd be dead. I need to be more alert. I'm slipping"

"Demons? What makes you think there are any demons alive, let alone near this village?"

"I've seen them."

_Okay. Now he's officially lost it._ The older man thought incredulously. He looked Inuyasha up and down. _He certainly looks strange enough. _Sensing that Kakashi was unbelieving, Inuyasha shouted,

"You don't believe me?! They're all over the place, you just need to get out of your city!"

"'Kay, sure." came the answer of a man who just wanted to get off the subject. "The Chuunin exams are coming up, I was wondering if you would be willing to compete with the rest of Team 7."

"Team 7?" Inuyasha asked, "Is that what you call your students? Lame."

"Of course we'd need special permission." Kakashi ignored the youth's comment.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said, hopping out the window. He didn't admit it, but the reason he left so quickly, not bothering to finish their conversation, was because he was worried. A demon with the scent of sand was coming to Konoha. It was at the gates already. When he got to the entrance, he was surprised to see an army of teens going through. _What?! Kakashi said something about exams, but this is unreal! May I never underestimate Kagome's exams again._ He thought in awe.

Gaara glanced up to see an older boy in a red Kimono looking down at the people coming from th gates. It was only dawn, but the boy looked anything but tired. In fact, he looked like he was challenging the group. He suppressed an urge to smirk. If only he knew what power he was facing. Their eyes met, and Gaara came to the realization that he did know about the powerful demon sealed inside of him, but though his eyes challenged him, they held no true hatred, nor fear. _Strange_ he thought, _his eyes hold so much, but conceal even more. I can't wait to face him._

"Gaara! Hurry up!" A voice woke him from his thoughts. It was Temari.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you." He answered, stoic as ever. When he glanced back up, the boy was hidden from view.

_ Dang,_ Inuyasha thought from his hiding place,_ He's like a little Sesshomaru._

**Hi! It's me! I just wanted to thank all of you for your reviews, and apologize for not updating sooner! Gomen Nasai! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_I wonder where Inuyasha is...?_ Kakashi mused, tiredly. He hadn't been seen all day, and the jounin was mildly worried. He did leave in a hurry, didn't even bother to ask _what_ the Chuunin exams were.

At that moment, Naruto said something dumb to Sakura, and she blew a fuse. _That's my cue to leave_. he thought, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

_Kakashi left! He must be giving us time to our selves! _Naruto stupidly thought. Just then, a box came up behind him. Noticing this, he turned around. _Is that supposed to be a rock? _He thought recognizing it as Konohamaru and his gang. He started walking away. The rock followed him. He started running. The rock still followed him. He started sprinting in circles, the rock somehow managing to keep up with his pace. Inuyasha, watching this, thought, _what an idiotic display. It's like something from one of those car-tunes_ _Souta watches. _Finally Naruto stopped. "A square rock with two holes like that does not exist!" He yelled "It's _so _obvious!" _If it's so obvious why did you do that car-tune thing? _Inuyasha criticized in his mind, remaining hidden.

"I should have expected that from the man who I have high hopes for, and is also my rival!"the box said, arrogantly. It started glowing, as Naruto watched in awe. All of a sudden, it exploded, revealing three coughing children, the middle of which saying through coughs, "Hey, you used to much gunpowder." to one of the two other kids. It took until the smoke cleared for them to realize that the boy the explosions were meant to impress, was standing right in front of them.

"The one who possesses the beauty of an adult, and th female ninja from the senior group, Moeji!!" The girl yelled.

_As if._

"The one who loves dividing numbers, Udon!" The nerdy-looking boy said, next.

_Wierdo. I bet he's what Kagome would call a Dork_.

"The village's number one genius ninja, Konohamaru!"

_Highly dubitable._

"The three of us together make the Konohamaru Corps.!"

_What a lame name._

"Just as I thought, it was the three of you." Naruto said. "Why do the three of you have goggles on?"

_To prove their nerdy-ness_

They giggled, proud of themselves. "We copied the old you!"

_He's nerdier than I thought._

"Oh?" came the uncaring reply.

"'Oh?' You've been treating us so cold lately."

_Who wouldn't? Annoying whelps_

"And what do you want?"

_Nice answer, I guess. If he'd_ _address Sasuke like that, he might look better._

"See? He's so cold," Konohamaru said to Udon, as Moeji stepped up and asked, "Well, Leader? Do you have time right now?"

"No! I'm going to train!"

_Don't say it so excited, You'll look like you want to be around them. Does he?_

"You said that you would play ninja with us!"

_He does!_

"Really?" he said looking away.

"What's the point in a ninja playing ninja?" Sakura said, her shoulders sagginng.

_You took the words right out of my mouth, Zombie girl._

"What is it?" Naruto asked hopefully. After Sakura stared at him disgustedly for about three seconds, Naruto started laughing awkwardly.

_Poor fool, he probably thinks she's staring at him in awe or something._

"Hey whois that big girl?" Konohamaru asked. After thinking a bit, he smiled and said, "You're better than I thought! She's you're..." he put up his pinky finger "Right?"

_I think I'll call the kid Kono-idiot now._

"You kids are pretty sharp!" Naruto said blushing.

_Fox-idiot_

"NO!!!!" Sakura yelled punching naruto so hard, he fell into a wall.

"What do you think you're doing?!!!" Kono-idiot yelled, enraged. "You ugly girl! Ugly!!"

A dark youki surrounded Sakura. Konohamaru, noticing this, screamed. Inuyasha closed his eyes. _He had it coming._ He thought. When he opened them, Sakura was was walking away, leaving a seemingly dead Kono and Fox idiot.

"Are you alright?" Udon asked. The idiots got up.

"That ugly wide-forhead girl... is she really a girl?"Konohamaru asked, rubbing his sore head. Sakura turned around, terrifying the children behind her. She started to run after them.

_Will they ever learn? _Inuyasha then caught sight of the two people who had been with Sesshomaru-clone._ What was his name, anyway? Gana, Gala, Gayra_, _Whatever_. _Those brats 'll be in trouble if they run into them_. He postioned himself in a closer tree, which just happened to be the one opposite to the one Sasuke and Gaara were in. He saw them, naturally. _What's Sasuke doing here? Don't tell me he was spying on them, too. And why's Sesshomaru-clone_ _in a tree? Ha! Sasuke doesn't even realize he's standing right next to him. Baka._

As luck would have it, Konohamaru _did _end up running right into Kankuro.

"That hurt." He said, picking Konohahamru up by the collar_. This guy really wants to hurt that brat._ Memories of Manten trying to kill Shippo popped into his head. _Bully. _He thought as he rushed down.

Kankuro was surprised, one second, he was holding the brat by the collar, the next he was being held by the throat. He looked down to see a boy a couple years older than him, glaring menacingly.

"I hate guys who pick on whelps." He said, obviously pissed.

"W-what?" a voice said from the trees. It was a black haired boy. "How long were you there?"

"I'm guesing you didn't notice me, then?" The silver haired one said. "Or The Sesshomaru-clone right next to you?"

"Wha-" Kankuro, Temari, Sasuke, and Naruto said at the same time. Gaara appeared next to Inuyasha in a flurry of sand.

"Sesshomaru-clone?" He inquired, either bemused or angry. It was hard to tell which.

"Oh, you know, the type who's stoic, unfeeling, and favorite threat is 'or I'll kill you'"

"Are you mocking me?" Gaara said, getting ready to strike.

"Couldn't you tell?" Came the reply. "Anyway, Konoamaru, Naruto, you should say you're sorry to Sakura, what you said was mean and embarrasing."

"What about me?" Kankuro said.

"If you were any good at being a ninja, you would've been able to dodge it." He said, walking off.

"Wait." Gaara said, stoic as ever. Inuyasha turned. "What is your name?"

"Inuyasha. And yours?"

"Gaara... of the sand."

"Nice name."Inuyasha resumed walking away. "Meet you at the Chuunin exams."


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha's entrance conjured up different thoughts from the groups, but for most of them, their reactions were the same: staring in a dazed stupor.

Kankuro and Temari were thinking about his final comment: Meet you at the Chuunin Exams. _What could that mean? Don't tell me he's a genin. _Temari thought. _He's to strong. He had Kankuro at his mercy, without even breaking a sweat. No, he's probably in charge of the exams, and said that to scare us. _Kankuro was thinking, _He's that old and he's still a genin?_ _That's retarded. _While forgetting that the man had been strangling him just a few seconds ago, and was probably worlds stronger than him. Gaara was both amused and challenged. _This boy is someone to watch out for._

Sasuke was angry that Inuyasha had made a fool of him, and so was Sakura, who was thinking: _How dare he insult Sasuke like that?! He will die a horrible, and untimel_y _death_. All the while imagining hundreds of ways to kill the hanyou._ Drown, burn, or starve. Hmm, I know All three! Then there's always the inflicting of a horrible disease. Influenza? Tuberculosis? AIDS? Cancer?_ _Or something far, far, worse._

Naruto expessed his complaints in words.

"Who do you think you are?! You don't show up for training, or even our missions, and then you come in and act like you own the place!!! I don't like it, believe it!"

Inuyasha gave him a look that would make even Sesshomaru flinch.

"None of your business, fox."

Naruto froze. _Fox?! How does he know?! _

Inuyasha looked him over, before walking away at a faster pace, thinking, _There's no way. No way that loser's my uncle!_

– Flashback_ – _

Inuyasha was resting on a tree just outside of the village, waiting for his training to start, when Myoga came, and started sucking his blood, which earned him a squashed body.

"Ah! Inuyasha-sama! What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question flea. Since you asked though, I'm training to be a ninja."

"Eehh? Betraying your family?!"

"What?"

"Your uncle, The Great Kyuubi! The Nine-Tailed Fox! The-"

"Okay. Stop. You said he was a fox. I'm a dog. How could he be my uncle?"

"You see, your father and him were born from a Inu-Taiyoukai and a Kitsune noblewoman. Afterwards, they had twins. The first to be born was an inuyoukai, the heir to the throne, and the second was a kitsune. Apparently, all of the wife's DNA went to the second, and the husband's to the first. It was a rare occurrence indeed, but it happened. Both sons were powerful beyond belief, and were very close, until Lord Touga, your father took a human for a mate. Kyuubi hated him for it, and never spoke to him again, even going as far as to attack his mate's birth village repeatedly. It was only a few years ago that a hero finally arose from their midst and managed to seal him into a baby boy. You are joining their ranks, and therefore _betraying your uncle!_"

"Woah. Wait. Why should I care if I betray my uncle? He never did anything for me. I'm also defending my mother's people by joining their ranks. So, what's th big deal?"

"You might not think much of it, but what if he comes out. What would he think then? He'd kill you! He's not as gentle as your father. And he won't take traitorism well."

"Does it look like I care?" Inuyasha said walking away in a huff. He would be skipping his training today.

– End Flashback –

Inuyasha hopped into the forest, out of view from any ninja and moaned in despair. Naruto was the vessel, And if the Kyuubi did come out, Naruto would be the one he would have to kill.

– Meanwhile –

"So, Have any of you any nominations for the exams? Starting with Kakashi." The Hokage said to the large group of jounin.

"The Kakashi-led team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Inuyasha-" Kakashi started, but was cut off by the Hokage.

"Inuyasha? I had no idea there was a fourth in your team, Kakashi."

"Yes, there is. He started yesterday."

"He cannot participate, then, as you well know, because he did not complete 8 missions-"

"Hokage-sama, I know this, but I believe he would be ready, along with Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura."

"How could he be ready? He started yesterday."

"Before he became part of my team, I required him to defeat Naruto, which he did, easily."

The Hokage stared at Kakashi, as if looking for answers for a few seconds, before saying, "Bring him here, I will be the judge of that."

"Yes, Hokage-sama" He said, and jumped out the window.

"While Kakashi gets his student, we will continue." the Hokage said.

– Later –

Kakashi and Inuyasha walked into the room after everybody had left, except the Hokage.

"Hello there" Sandaime said to the duo. "Would you please step outside, so I can test your skills, young man? Kakashi, you may stay here."

"Whatever you say, Old Geezer." Inuyasha said quietly. Long years around Kaede had taught him to be moderately respectful to his elders, so he bit back the great number of swear words and complaints he had to say to the old man. He had just walked all that way, only to go back again. Stupid old man.

Sandaime smirked in amusement. Irritation was obvious in the boy's voice. Inuyasha saw the smirk, and his scowl deepened. _Oh, Great. Another evil old_ _person_.

––

"Now," the Hokage said, getting into an attack stance show me what you've got.

Inuyasha smirked. This was going to be easy.

"Iron Reverse Soul Stealer!" he yelled, causing five beams of light to shoot towards the old man. He dodged in surprise._ Those came from his fingers... does he have... claws?! _He thought, dodging another attack. The attacks showered him until he finally punched Inuyasha square in the jaw. Then it was Inuyasha who was showered with dozens of punches. He struggled to keep up. Finally he was kneed in the stomach, and was sent flying.

As he got up from the small crater his body made, he said, "You're pretty good old man. Maybe I should stop holding back." He drew his sword, and Sandaime stared open mouthed._ How could he make that huge sword come out of that small sheath?! _He didn't have much time to stare, though, because the boy moved with such speed, in an instant, his sword was less than an inch away, and in the next, it had cut the shadow clone's head clean off.The boy turned in the direction of the real thing and yelled,

"Kaze No Kizu!" And giant, glowing blades tore the ground, leading to the hokage. Lucky for him, he managed to dodge, and was saved from being hacked to bits, like the trees behind him.

"Okay, Okay!" He said to the ready to attack Inuyasha. "You pass."

"Keh." was the only answer he got, before over a hundred demons appeared. The frontmost saying,

"There you are! Inuyasha who holds the sacred jewel! Hand it over, before we kill you!"

"Keh! You kill me? Don't make me laugh! I wa hoping to show the geezer my Backlash wave, though, care to be my demonstration?"

"You insolent-!" they yelled advancing, but were cut of by Inuyasha.

"Backuryuhua: Backlash Wave!" He shouted, swinging his sword. At once all the demons were hit by a blinding light, and killed.

Wow. Sandaime stood there for a few seconds, before running back to his building to do paperwork in a dazed silence.

"Well," Inuyasha said to himself, "That solves the problem of people not believing in demons." imagining the Hokage telling everybody that he saw demons and to be ready for them.

– The day of the Chuunin exams –

"Aaahhh... finally time for the real fights!" Inuyahsa said. Since that day, Kakashi had taught him tons of ninjitsu. He felt ready for anything. Sakura nodded timidly.

When they got there, a boy in spandex was getting beat up by two other boys. The boys were saying,

"You plan to take the Chuunin Exams with that? You should just quit. You're just little kids."

"Please let us through!" a girl, who was supporting the boy, said, and was punched for it.

"Horrible..." someone in the crowd said.

"Listen, we're being kind!" one of the boys said. "The Chuunin Exams aren't easy. Some quit. Some can't recover at all. We've seen it many times. Yet kids like you think, you can pass."

Sasuke came up to one of them and said, "I agree, but... you'll let me pass, admonitions and remove this genjutsu-created surrounding. I'm going to the third floor."

Some boys said to one another, "What is this guy talking about?" Inuyasha kept silent. _Sasuke is such a show-off. Why not just go to the third floor? And he should respect his elders. Those guys could kick his butt any time. Did they stop at the second floor just for this? Pathetic._ He thought as Sasuke proceeded to show off how he knew it was the second floor.

"So you saw through it? But you only did that." he said, throwing an attack at the boy. Sasuke did the same thing, and just before the attacks met, spandex-boy stopped them. Earning reprimands form his friends about not drawing attention to themselves.

"Well..." the boy said looking at Sakura. Inuyasha sighed. So he has a crush on Forehead-girl. Idiot. Inuyasha walked up to the people who were drawing attention to themselves after the boy introduced himself and said to them,

"If you're all done showing off, shouldn't we be actually taking the Exams?"

"Eeehh?" Lee said.

"Who are you?"the pupil-less boy added.

"Inuyasha. I'm the one who would rather actually do something, like going to the third floor, than stand there bragging that I know how to do it., unlike know-it-all here. Now let's, go, guys." He said disdainfully. Though, even though he made the boys sound stupid outwardly, inwardly he was hoping to fight them. They might even make as good opponents as the old man.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey you, with the dark eyes! Hold on!" Inuyasha looked up to see the spandex-boy, Rock Lee. "Would you fight me, right here, right now?" He asked, targeting Sasuke.

"Aw, man!" Inuyasha moaned, "Sasuke-Prima donna gets a fight, but I don't! What's up with that?!"

Sasuke, ignoring that, said, "A fight, right here, right now?...yes." At that, the boy jumped down, saying,

"My name is Rock Lee. When you learn a person's name, you introduce yourself first, right? Uchiha Sasuke-kun."

The challenged's eyes widened at that. "So, you knew, huh?"

"I want to fight you!" Rock lee said a second time.

"Would you stop the useless, repetitive conversation, and get on with the fight?" Inuyasha said in his usual impatient way.

"Ah! Yes!" Rock Lee said, but before they could start, Naruto said,

"Wait! I'll take care of thick-brows." with an angry, serious expression on his face.

"You are not the one I wish to fight, It's Uchiha."

"That's right," Inuyasha added, "I want to fight, too, but it's their fight, not your's or mine. If you fight him, though, I'll do so, as well."

"All right! I'm sick and tired of hearing Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! Fight me!" he said, as he ran up to attack. It only took a couple of seconds for Naruto to be thrown into the wall, defeated.

"You cannot defeat me, for I am the strongest of the Leaf village genin." Lee said, absolutely sure of himself.

"Sounds fun. I'll do it." Sasuke replied, forgetting about Inuyasha's promise to fight Lee if Naruto did. A few seconds into the fight, it became obvious that Sasuke was losing. When Lee started his Taijutsu, where he ended up under Sasuke in the air, Inuyasha realized something,

"So that's it." he said.

"What's it?" asked Sakura, curious, and hoping she could relay the no doubt helpful information to her beloved Sasuke, who was getting his butt whupped.

"You_have_to make a scene, otherwise you don't get any worthwhile opponents."

Sakura sweat dropped.

Just when She was about to pound Inuyasha, though, she heard Lee "I win" and turned to see what was happening. He was now not only directly under sasuke, but also had most of his bandages unwrapped. Then, a windmill, that one would usually put on one's front lawn, shot out and embedded into the wall, the end of the bandage attached.

"That's enough, Lee!" a red turtle shouted at the thick-browed boy. Lee abandoned his prey, and went to the turtle, who was scolding him. Inuyasha watched, thinking, _His sensei's a turtle? I got off lucky with Kakashi._ With that thought, He went over to scold Sasuke, in being too overconfident. His defeat was embarrassing. The guy's sensei was a turtle! Before he could speak, though, Naruto came over and asked,

"That's a turtle, right? Right?"

"Isn't it obvious?!" Inuyasha and Sakura yelled together.

"Can a turtle become a ninja sensei?"

"Apparently," Inuyasha answered. He then started to scold Sasuke. "Gah! How could you lose to that weirdo! _His sensei is a turtle_!!! I thought you were sure you could defeat him! That was embarrassing! Besides, you shouldn't waste your chakra on dumb, pointless fights like that! If the turtle didn't stop him, you might be out cold! Then where would you be?! Not taking the exams! After they're done I want you to train so hard you pass out in exhaustion! The, maybe you won't be defeated by such a lame opponent!" while he was yelling, Lee's sensei appeared, and he had barely finished, when Lee came over, and whispered into Sasuke's ear, "wow, your sensei's strict."

"I heard that." Inuyasha said, ill-temperablely

"Hey, how's Kakashi doing?" Lee's sensei called. The youth looked over, and were blown away by the man's super weird looks. Even Inuyasha wasn't immune.

"H-he's fine." He answered, struggling not to laugh. "How would you know him?"

"Know him? People refer to us as _eternal rivals_."

"Yeah right!" Sakura and Naruto yelled, as Inuyasha said,

"Well, You certainly beat him in strangeness."

"Why you– Sensei is really– "Lee started, but Gai cut him off.

"It's okay." he said. "Actions speak louder than words." And in an instance he was behind them. Inuyasha lashed out, out of instinct, creating a gash in Gai's side.

"Oh. Oops! Reflex!" He said, upon seeing the blood.

"Oh no! Sensei!" Lee yelled in despair.

"I-it's all right l-lee." Gai said. "I will take myself to the h-hospital."

"No! Sensei!" Lee said, tears flowing from his eyes. Before the movie scene could unfold, though, Inuyasha interrupted.

"Come on!" He groaned. "It's just a tiny gash! He'll live."

"Why you– "

"No. He's right. You should be heading to the classroom soon." The sensei said, a pained smile plastered on his face, and started staggering away.

"Let's go, then." Inuyasha said, and started to walk away. Once they were out of ear shot, Sakura started to yell at him.

"You Barbaric, Savage, Bestial Brute! Stupid, Arrogant– "

Inuyasha stopped her. "It's not my fault, It's just a reflex. I couldn't help it. We're getting near the classroom now, so Shut. Up." They walked in the door and saw at least a hundred ninja crowding the seats. "What would happen if you came in here yelling? You'd make an awfully big scene of yourself, and fetch a lot of fights that you're not strong enough to take." Sakura gulped, but before she could say anything there was a cry of "Sasuke, you're late!" and Inuyasha turned to see a blonde girl glomping Sasuke.

"Get away from Sasuke, You Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted.

_Looks like you'll be getting the attention anyways, _Inuyasha thought, as the girls started fighting. He turned his attention to the fatty and pony-tail guy who accompanied her.

Pony-Tail said to the four, "What, are you taking this troublesome exam, too?"

"Hey, It's the idiot trio." said Naruto.

"And what are you?" Inuyasha retorted for the pony-tail guy.

"Who are you?" Fatty asked.

"I'm Inuyasha!!" He said in an overly-loud voice, more to the crowd than Tubby. "I'm stronger than all of you, so challenge me if you dare!!" He couldn't help but smirk when he saw the look on the crowd's face. He would get a good fight before the day was out. He turned away. And imagined all the fights. The thought brought a smile to his face

"Yeah, Right!"a boy with a sweatshirt said, walking up. "So I see everyone is here."

"I just want a good fight," Inuyasha said. "Now, could I please be introduced to all these idiots?"

"Hai." Naruto said, and started. "Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, his dog, And Aburame Shino."

"And you are?" Kiba asked.

"What, I didn't say it loud enough?" Inuyasha raised his voice "INUYASHA of the TAISHO CLAN and the STRONGEST–– "

"I'd be quieter if I were you." a voice said. It came from a silver-haired boy who wore glasses. "It attracts attention. And you're a rookie, so not strong enough to defeat probably any of these guys."

"Oh yeah? Wanna prove it?" Inuyasha said, happy that his plan was already coming into affect.

"No, not really." The boy said thinking, _So, he was planning to get a fight_._Macho. More than likely to be all words, barely any strength to back it up, he probably won't pass because_ of_ that.__His inferiority shows with the fact that he's still a rookie, even though he's older._

Shikamaru interrupted his thoughts, "You said it loud enough, Inuyasha, but why are you with them? You didn't go to the academy."

"You're right, I didn't. I started a little over a week ago." Inuyasha said.

"What makes you think that you are stronger than us, then?"

"Before That I was killing demons of terrible strength."

"Strong? Pah. I bet they were weak, but seemed strong to you because you're just that pathetic." Kiba cut in.

"Oh yeah?! How about Sesshomaru, Lord of the western demon lands, and th Kyuubi's nephew? We're on an equal level in strength, now." Inuyasha couldn't help but recall the first year he started the quest for the Shikon No Tama, when it took all his strength just to scratch him, or cut off his arm. Now, calling Sesshomaru an equal was an overstatement. He could defeat him whenever he wanted to. The key to his strength was mostly his speed and sword. Inuyasha had a blade of his own, and his speed had greatly increased from before. Not only that, but recently Sesshomaru had been getting sloppier when fighting him. Not long before, Inuyasha had found out the reason.

– Flash Back –

Inuyasha dodged yet another sloppy attack from Sesshomaru. What was with him? Sesshomaru's attacks were never sloppy a month ago. Inuyasha then noticed Sesshomaru's eyes. They were glazed over. At first Inuyasha thought that his half-brother was being controlled, but then Sesshomaru uttered a single word.

"Chichiue"

Inuyasha started. Chichiue. Father. So that was it, His mind was in the past. Afterwards, when Inuyasha had Sesshomaru pinned to the ground, Inuyasha asked the demon lord about it. Sesshomaru, figuring that if he told him, he would be released from the uncomfortable position, said,

"You remind me of him."

"I can see that! But why? When I saw him in the battle with Sou'unga, I thought he looked more like you."

"He does, but your fighting style, your personality, your love if humans are his."

"And your memory was..."

"My business and mine alone." Sesshomaru retorted, his eyes turning red a bit.

Inuyasha decided he was prying to deep, and wisely stopped his interrogation, and let him go. Instead, he went back to the village with a fully blown up head.

– End Flashback –

When Inuyasha came back to the present, Naruto and Four Eyes were staring at him in awe. Four Eyes's was more concealed, but awe nevertheless. Kiba, who didn't know who the Kyuubi was, and was therefore unfazed, retorted,

"Yeah, and I bet he's still in diapers."

"He's 21 in demon years, so, frankly, compared to him, you're the baby." Inuyasha turned to Four Eyes, when the boy was at a loss of retorts. "Now, then. Who are you? And what right have you got, scolding us?"

"I'm Yakusho Kabuto, and look around you. The ones behind you are from the village of the rain. They have short tempers." he said it to the group, and not Inuyasha, who was overflowing with joy at supposedly getting so many fights. "I'm warning you, so you don't get picked on. I guess it can't be helped, since you are just rookies who don't know anything. It reminds me of the old me." he said. Inuyasha, instead of angering, went over to a rain village boy, and started fighting with him. Kabuto stared for a bit at the fight, but then, realizing Inuyasha wouldn't use any powerful moves then, answered Sakura's question, which was 'is this you're second time?'

"It's my seventh. The exam only takes place twice a year, and this is my fourth year."

They conversed more, and Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru managed to pressure him into giving away some information. Apparently, the Chuunin exams are taken with all the villages take it together to strengthen friendly relationships, and also to heighten the level of the ninja in each adjacent country in order to balance out the power. Inuyasha finally came back from the 'fight'( It was more Inuyasha beating up the poor rain village boy) when Sasuke asked about Gaara and Lee.

"I'd like to know about Gaara, too. Lee, I don't think is as interesting." He said. Earning shocked looks from Team 7. "Just strange. I also want to know the different villages participating."

"Very well. First the villages. There's Konoha, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, and Sound." He shuffled through the cards. " Next the shinobi. Lee, first. He's one year older than you. Mission experience, 20 D-rank, and11 C-rank. The squad leader is Gai. His hand-to-hand combat skills have increased during the past year, but his other skills are horrible. He got everyone's attention last year as a skilled rookie genin, but he didn't take the exam. This is his first time taking it, like you. His team is composed of TenTen, and Hyuuga Neji."

"Hyuuga?" Naruto asked, but was not answered.

"Next, Gaara of the Desert. Expierience is eight C-rank missions... and this is amazing! He did a B-rank mission, and he's a Genin! He's a foreign ninja, and this is his first time taking the exam, so I don't know much more than that But, he seems to have returned from all those missions unharmed."

"He did a B-rank mission as a genin, and returned unharmed?" Shikamaru asked in wonder.

"He's Sesshomaru's clone, What do you expect?" Inuyasha answered, though not really answering the question, but did get one point across, Inuyasha considered the sand village genin on equal level with him. "Also, you said something about a Sound village. What do you have on them?"

"That village is a small village that was just made recently, so I don't have much information on them."

Naruto started trembling. Inuyasha would have told him to lighten up and not be pathetically frightened, if he didn't see that the boy's fists were clenched.

"Keh" he muttered under his breath, before Naruto exploded, challenging every one of the ninja. Inuyasha smirked. "Kid, you're not strong enough to challenge all of them by yourself."

Naruto stared. Inuyasha was always insulting people, but he never discouraged getting into fights. Maybe it was hopeless. His teammates had similar thoughts.

"Though you could beat them, if I helped you."

Naruto and the rest smiled, Inuyasha was just trying to be included in more fights.

"HA! Sure, if you can keep up." Naruto said, smiling.

Inuyasha turned to the crowd, now serious. He could sense a high level of bloodlust coming from the crowd, and knew that It would be nearly impossible to defeat the entire group at that moment, without using Tesseiga, which he considered cheating. So he said, "As much as you all would like to challenge me and the runts here, I'll remind you that we have a test we need to take, and the teachers do not want to deal with fighting children right now. Fighting might even cause you to fail. So, maybe after the exams, you can fight. And if you want to show off, it will tell everyone in the class your moves." That quieted the room, who suspected from his superior tone, and the fact that besides Kabuto, there were 10 instead of nine rookies, and he was older than the rest of the rookies, that he was an examiner.

All of a sudden there was an explosion in the front of the room. Through the smoke, Inuyasha and the others could see the figures of at least 15 jounin, in the test administrator uniforms. In the front was a man, who wasn't wearing a uniform. He was taller than the other men, with scars that lined his face. He spoke,

"Sorry to keep you waiting," He said, with a large smirk "I am the examiner of the 1st Test, Morino Ibiki."

It was then when Inuyasha realized the desks and benches. _Oh, no. A written test, and I don't know anything about ninja!_ His face became grim as he realized that he would probably fail the exam before he even got to fight.

_Unless..._ Inuyasha grinned as a plot began forming in his mind. He could pass, but he needed some help. That help would be from...


	7. Chapter 7

**I guess I'm pathetically predictable, because my very first review for my previous chapter guessed right about who it would be.** **Just for that, I** **was going to do someone else, but I couldn't think of anybody.**

"Myoga." Inuyasha called under his breath, hoping the flea was in the room, and could hear him.

"What?" The voice was Naruto's and not the old man's

"Ah..." Inuyasha tried to think of a good lie. "Myoga. I say it for good luck sometimes, a verbal good luck charm. It really works."

"Really?!" Naruto yelled in excitement. "MYOGA!!!! MYOGA!!! MYO– "

"Shut up already!!" screeched Sakura., and started pounding on him, saying things like, 'You need to understand the mood,' and 'Everybody's going to stare at us, because you want to spout nonsense.' Nobody noticed the small form that hopped onto Inyasha's nose, and was slapped off. Nobody noticed Inuyasha telling the form to study the answer sheet of the teacher's. And later, nobody would notice the bug crawling under Inuyasha's bandana._ Keh._ He smirked to himself. It was genius. At least to him, it was. He wasn't exactly the smartest person in the world. Another might have come up with a smarter plan.

"I suppose I should get this out of the way now. You are not allowed to fight each other during this exam, unless given permission by the examiners. Even if permission is given, you are not allowed to kill the other."

"What?! Why not?! What if you– " Inuyasha's protests were cut off.

"Pigs who go against this will fail immediately, understood?"

"Fine." Inuyasha sighed in disappointment. He'd probably get paired with a weakling, and not be challenged at all. This stunk. "Softies" he muttered. This seemed to be amusing for the chuunin, who started snickering.

"Then we will start. Turn in your applications, take one of these numbers, and sit where it tells you to. Then we will pass out the papers for the written exam."

"Written?...Papers?..." a jounin pulled out the papers. And the boy got to his knees. "A written exam?!!"

The students did as the instructor ordered, and sat down to their tests. Inuyasha could see naruto speaking to the girl next to him. The fox looked a bit cheered up. The teacher then started speaking.

"The first exam has a few rules. I will not accept any questions, so listen up. You each start out with 10 points with every problem you get wrong, 1 point is taken off your test. Also, this will count for your team's total score."

Sakura hit her head on the desk. "What?! Why our team's total score?!"

"There is a reason for this. Just shut up and listen. The next rule is that if an examiner catches you cheating, you will lose 2 points. Hence, you might have to leave without your tests being graded."while he was talking, Myoga managed to crawl onto Inuyasha's clothes, and hopped from there under his bandana.

"I got the answers" he whispered in Inuyasha's ear.

"Ok." Inuyasha murmured, glancing at the examiner next to him. The man had not seen the flea. Inuyasha felt like a weight had been dropped from his shoulders.

"Also, if anyone on the team gets a zero, the rest of the team will fail."

"W-what?!" Sakura yelled. Inuyasha agreed. "Myoga, Naruto." he whispered, hoping the flea would understand. He didn't.

"The last question will be given 45 minutes into the exam. You have 1 hour. Begin!"

Inuyasha finished pretty quickly, with Myoga helping him. It took him no more than five minutes. After he was done, he said, "I hope that boy with the spiky blonde hair, wearing orange passes." This time the flea understood, and hopped over to Naruto, offering assistance. Naruto at first refused, but 15 minutes into the exam he finally nodded his head and started writing. Inuyasha smirked and waited for the tenth question. They would pass, all thanks to him. He got bored quickly, though, and started to think of names he would call the other rookies, and Gaara's team. He made a chart in the free space in his paper.

Sasuke– Prima Donna

Sakura– Man or Forehead

Naruto– Fox, Loser, Idiot

Shikamaru– Lazy-Bones// not pony tail, I know to many people who wear their hair that way,

Ino– _hmm... _Ino-Pig//yes, I could say that I thought it was her name, since Sasuke and the others on my team called her that.

Chouji– Fatty// simple.

Kiba– Inukkoro _Never thought I'd use that on another_ _person._

Hinata- Mouse// she's so timid, and for lack of a better name

Shino– Bugs, Creep

Gaara– Sesshy-clone

Temari– Kagura-reborn.// They both have fans

Kankuro_– _I dunno... do I know any demon that keeps a dead body on it's back? _Hmmmm..._

In front of him, a sound village ninja listened to the sound his pencil was making, and copied it. He looked down at his paper. _What the heck?_ he thought, and erased it. He decided to copy the boy next to him, instead.

Inuyasha gave up on Kankuro, and looked around. His eyes drifted to the chuunin next to him. Other chuunins were calling out names of teams who were failing, but his hadn't yet, but looked about to, writing furiously. The man looked at Inuyasha. The hanyou glared back, then stuck his tongue out at the man, which earned him a small laugh. " Tendo, and Kitsiuna, your teams fail."

Minutes more passed, and many students failed. After an eternity for Inuyasha, who was bored out of his mind, it was time for the tenth question. Ibiki started to introduce it.

"It is time for the tenth question! But before that, I must give one special rule. First you are all going to choose whether to take this problem or not."

"Choose?! What happen if we choose not too?!" Temari shouted.

"Then you will fail, and your teammates with you. There's more. If you choose too, and get it wrong, you will forever lose the privilege of taking the exam"

"What?! That's messed up!" Kiba complained, "some kids here have already taken this exam!"

"You were unlucky. This year I am the rule. Those of you who do not have confidence, can choose not to take it, and take it the next year or the next. Let's begin. Those of you who don't want to take it, raise your hand."

Minutes passed. Inuyasha sat in quiet nervousness. Naruto was freaking out, which could only mean that Myoga didn't know the tenth question. _Easy? More than likely hard. Please be about demons. Please be about demons. _

One boy raised his hand. Then another, Then a girl. "Cowards," Inuyasha muttered. "Pathetically not taking risks. You don't deserve to be chuunin." This slowed down the raised hands, but then Naruto shakily raised his hand. Inuyasha's face turned red, then his eyes, as his bloodlust level started to rise. _How could he? He'll fail the exam for me! I'll kill him first! _The Kyuubi smirked as he gave more youki to Inuyasha. Soon he would be free of that cage. just as Inuyasha was about to kill Naruto, though, The boy's hand slammed down.

"Screw You! I'm not gonna run away! I'll take this problem! Even if I become a genin forever, I'll still be Hokage! I"m not scared!"

"Yeah Naruto!" Inuyasha yelled, bloodlust washed away from his system.

"I will ask one more time. This is a choice that will impact your life." Ibiki siad to the boy.

"I'm not taking back my words! That's my way of the ninja!" Naruto shouted.

"Me neither. I never back out. I've been on a million missions that impact my life more than this! Every single one is life-threatening. Not backing out... That's _my _way of the ninja!" Inuyasha added, caught up in the moment.

"Listen up!" Ibiki said, after no more people raised their hands, "For the first exam all of you... pass."

"Wait a second here!" Sakura objected, "What about the tenth question?!"

"There was no such thing to begin with." Ibiki answered, laughing.

"Then what was the point of the nine questions!" Temari shouted in exasperation at the instructor. _I cheated for nothing! _Inuyasha added mentally, halfway between being relieved and angry.

"Oh, the nine questions served their purpose. They tested everyone's information gathering skills. First there's the first rule, which is that your team's passing and failing depends on your score. This puts extra pressure on you."

"Because we all need extra pressure" Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"Yeah. I was kind of sensing that in the test." Naruto said with a smile. _Liar! _His teammates thought.

"But these test problems cannot be solved by you Genin. So, most people here must have decided, 'I have to cheat to get points.' So, we snuck in Chuunins who would be the target for cheating."

"Ha! It was so obvious, it would have been weird not to notice it!" Naruto replied in a loud voice.

"Liar!" Myoga said into his ear. "You brag more than my lord!"

"But those who cheated like fools failed, of course." Ibiki added, taking off his hitai-ate. "Information can have a greater use on missions and battlefields, than the lives of some people!" Inuyasha was the only one who saw the head without either disgust, besides Gaara, who remained emotionless. _That much...and he's a human!_ The hanyou thought in awe. For, on his head, were screw marks, burn marks, and scars from wounds.

"Getting incorrect information, or getting it too late, can cause great damage to you, your teammates or villagers." Ibiki supplied.

"Ain't that the truth." Inuyasha growled out.

"What?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes. How would you, a Genin know of this, already? Not only that but you said that you went on more dangerous missions."

"Just Myoga's so cowardly, that he only gives me information when it's already too late."

"Myoga?"

"That would be me!" a voice piped up.

"...a...flea."

"Not any flea! I am the great Myoga. Most trusted and closest servant of Lord Inutaisho! And My Lord Inuyasha!"

"Lord Inuyasha?" Sasuke inquired with a smirk.

"Yes! He's the heir to the western lands! Insolant mor– "

"You know what, flea? No one cares. Go on, Morino" Inuyasha said, silencing the flea, except for a few sniffles.

"Sigh. The main question was the tenth question. Let me explain. The tenth question was the to take or not to take question. Let's assume you became Chunin. Yuor mission is to capture a secret document. Their number of ninja, their abilities, and armaments are unknown. Their may be traps that the enemy has set up. Now, will you accept the mission or not?Just because your, and your teammates lives are in danger, will you back out? Are you able to avoid dangerous missions? The answer is... no.

There will be life-threatening missions that you can not back out on. The ability to show courage to your teammates when needed, and the ability to get yourself through a bad situation. That is what we look for in a Chuunin, in a squad leader."

_That describes Inuyasha exactly! _Myoga thought, _If only he could be smart._

"Fools who carry a light determination do not deserve to be Chuunin. You have proved that you are not that. I wish you luck."

"All right! Wish us luck!" Naruto shouted and started dancing.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha shouted, and lightly hopped to the boy and gave him a high five. At that moment, though, something smashed the window. Kunai were thrown, and attached to the wall to hold up a huge blanket. In front of the blanket was a woman, who was wearing a long coat, fishnet shirt and leggings, along with shin pads and sandals. Behind her was a blanket that said...

"I am the Second Examiner Mitarashi Anko! Let's go to the next exam! Follow me!" she yelled, going from cool to overexcited as she spoke.

"Grasp the atmosphere." Ibiki said to the lady, causing her to angrily blush.

"81?" she said, counting the students, "Ibiki, you let 27 teams pass? You're going soft!"

"It looks like there are a lot of excellent students this time." Ibiki answered with a smirk.

"Oh well...I'll make more than half the students fail this year. Anyway, I'll explain the details tomorrow, so ask your Jounin about the place and time. That is all. Dismissed!"

– Later –

"So, Inuyasha, How long are you planning on staying?" Kakashi asked.

"Four years, minus a 3 month break period over the summer." Inuyasha replied.

"What? That long? And you have a set time?"

"Yeah. My friend's in school, and our group decided to train while she's away."

"Ah. Then in that case you need new clothes."

"No! No way!"

"Yes. They don't help you, and you don't see any body else wearing stuff like that."

"Keh. This is the robe of the fire rat. It's stronger than any suit of armor, and completely fire repellent."

"What?! Really. Then, fine." Kakashi admitted defeat.

"I _do_ need to get some stuff from my village, though. It won't take more than a day to get it and come back."

"Stuff? All right. I would like to see your village though, Our team'll go with you."

"Fine, then."

– Later –

Inuyasha and the group ran through the forest near the village, Inuyasha leading the way. All of a sudden they heard a child's voice.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha is that you?" It said. Inuyasha stopped.

"Shippo! What are you doing here?!" He asked, addressing a tiny boy with red hair and a tail.

"I couldn't find my grampa, And while I was looking for him, I found Kirara. She took me back here. But that's not important, where were you? There're demons terrorizing the village, and Kaede broke her arm! You gotta help!"

"What? Demons?" Kakashi asked, unbelieving.

"Yep, you sad fool, demons exist!" Inuyasha gloated. "I was right and yuo were wrong. Admit it!"

"W-we don't have time for this! And it's probably a genjutsu."

"Keh. I'll show you a genjutsu!" Inuyasha yelled and ran in the direction of the village, ninja hot on his heels.

When they got there, Inuyasha saw four bear demons. "Keh." he said to Kaede. "You couldn't even kill these ones, hag? Pa-thet-ic"

"Ye should respect thy elders. Will thee kill these beasts?"

"Not yet. I want to be able to gloat to Kakashi more." He answered as Kakashi and his students appeared behind him.

Kakashi sighed in defeat, as his students stared at the beasts in fear.

"You're afraid?" Inuyasha asked the three younger ones with a smirk. "They're just 2nd rate demons, at best."

"**And who might you be to call us such? Weak Hanyou." **the bear demons interjected, angered.

Inuyasha smirked at this. "My name is... Inuyasha." immediately he could smell the fear emanating from the beasts. They started to run.

"W-wait!" Inuyasha protested. "I want to kill you!" He called after them, causing them to run faster. Inuyasha decided that this was a nice time for shadow clones. He made four to force them back, and trapped them.

"It was just your unluck that the village you chose to terrorize happens to be under my protection." he said calmly, pulling out Tessaiga. "Kaze no Kizu!" He yelled and the light surrounded the bears, sweeping them into oblivion. He then picked up a shack, and said to the shocked group. "Okay, let's go. Shippo, Kirara, you can come, too"

Kakashi, for one, was glad that he had not met the Hanyou on the battlefield.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oi! Kakashi!" Inuyasha called from behind his sensei, rushing to catch up with the walking and reading Jounin. "I've got a question."

"Nn? What?" the man asked, nose still in his book.

"Well..." Inuyasha stopped a few seconds before ripping the book from the older man's hands and continuing. "I saw Inukkoro yesterday, and he had a pet with him, so I was wondering if I would get kicked out if I brought Kirara to the second exam."

"You wouldn't. But why would you want to bring it? It's not like it has any special powers or anything. And it's to small to be useful in battle." Kakashi regretted those words the minute they slipped off his tongue. _Everything _Inuyasha kept had a special power. _Everything _was useful in battle. Inuyasha confirmed this in his next sentence.

"_She _just happens to have another form. A huge, saber-toothed, flying, fire-proof one!"

"I don't doubt it." He sighed. What an odd boy. Everything he owned was for battle. Even his clothes! He knew better than to express his thoughts in words, though. It would probably end up in a long, detailed, gory story that had to do with one battle or another. Some of them were just plain outrageous. _I mean, a sword that controls the living and the dead? The gates of hell opening? That's just plain impossible. _Unfortunately, Sasuke, behind him, did _not _know better, and therefore asked the question. To Kakashi's uttermost surprise, the answer was short, and to the point.

"I didn't exactly have the most sheltered and cushy life. I can only afford to keep that which will save my life."

Kirara mewed in agreement.

– Later at the Forest of Death –

The teacher had just finished her overly dramatic introduction of the place they were at, called 'The Forest of Death' Inuyasha was about to comment on how cheesy and cliche the name was, when he saw the very same box he had seen a week ago(chapter #4) start sneaking up to the group. He sweat dropped when he saw the exact same cartoon thing happen again.

"Hey! Konohamaru! What are you doing here?" Naruto yelled to the box.

"I should have expected that fron the man I look up to.Good job detecting me." the box answered.

Inuyasha interjected "No,duh. You're using it the second time in a week. Even Shippo has new ideas every week!"

Then the hanyou was even more surprised to find the same gunpowder mistake, and the same introduction. It was almost unnatural.

"What do you three want?" Naruto asked apathetically. "I'm about to take the Second test of the Chuunin Exam."

"Yeah, scram whelps. Go find Shippo and play with him! He's your age."Inuyasha added.

"But we didn't come here to play!" Konhamaru protested

"Yeah! We came here on accounts of a story!" Meoji inserted the bait.

"Story?" Naruto and Inuyasha took it.

"Yes. We were asked to do an exclusive story on the Chuunin Selection Exam for our school news paper, and we needed to ask you some questions." Inuyasha was hooked, but the instructor interrupted.

"Hey there!" she said, "What are you doing!"

"Listen, the whelps here want to do a report for their school newspaper."

"Oh. I forgot the Hokage-sama mentioned something like that." she said, and then raised her voice. "OK! We're going to have a ten minute break right now! If you are asked any questions, just concede and cooperate quietly!"

"All right! Now first, what's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" He started, and went on with introducing himself and the rest of the team. When he got to Inuyasha, though, the hanyou jumped in.

"I'm Inuyasha Taisho! I'm 2 – " he stopped himself from saying 203. "16 years old, and my hobbies are fighting demons, eating ramen, and training. I like ramen, gaining new powers, and half-demons. I dislike fake half demons who are made when demons feast on a willing mortal's soul, people who manipulate other's lives to the worse, Naraku, Kouga, and Sesshomaru. You can go on, Naruto."

"Ah, Konohamaru. Take out the part about fake half demons. It's not school appropriate." He told the boy, before going on with the introduction. Several questions later, the children left, and Anko went on with the explanation of the test. Naruto wasn't impressed, and started mocking her. She threw a knife, which grazed his cheek, and appeared behind him.

"Boys like you won't last very long, after spilling the blood I love all over the place."

"Witch." Inuyasha muttered under his breath, but before she could throw a second dagger, a boy or girl, Inuyasha couldn't tell which, appeared behind her, and used his tongue to give her back her dagger.

"Freak." Inuyasha muttered again, but was ignored.

"Thanks," Anko said, taking her dagger, "but don't stand behind me. Unless you want to die young, of course."

"I apologize, but blood makes me feel itchy. Also, my precious hair was cut, so I got excited." The she-male walked away.

"It seems like there are a few hot-headed people here this year, this is going to be interesting." She walked back to face the crowd. "Before you take the xam, you need to take one of these." she took out some forms with the word 'consent' typed on the front. "You need to sign them."

"Why do I need to?" Inuyasha asked. His handwriting wasn't all that great.

"From here on out, people will die. Therefore, we need your consent, before we continue. Otherwise, we'll be held responsible. Now, I'll continue. This will be an extreme survival match. First, I'll explain the area's geographical features. It's a circular area, surrounded by gates. There's a forest, a river, and a tower in the middle. The tower is 10km from the entrance. Inside the limited space, you will have to do a certain survival program. In this program, you'll have to compete to get these scrolls." she held up two scrolls, on white, one dark blue. "One of heaven and one of earth. You will fight over these scrolls. Half of you will get the heaven scroll. Half of you, the earth. Simply, you need to have both to complete the exam. There's also a time limit. 120 hours. Or, five days."

"Five days?!" Ino shouted.

"What about food?!" Chouji yelled in despair.

"Keh! I had to survive years in the wilderness for years! There's plenty of food!" Inuyasha silenced them.

"However, there are poisonous bugs, man-eating beasts, and poisonous plants." Kabuto said renewing the fear in the genin.

"Also it's not possible for 13 teams, or 30 people, to pass." Neji added.

"So, the time your body needs to rest becomes shorter." Lee concluded, not at all discouraged.

"So, that's it?" Inuyasha asked, disappointed. "Only that? I dealt with that for nearly 2... decades!"

"Well, not all of us did! This is hard for some people!" shouts rang out form the crowd. Inuyasha, if he hadn't succeeded before with making an enemy of the other ninja, he had then.

"All right!" Anko yelled, after the groups all got their scrolls, "Begin moving to your designated gates! We will begin in 30 minutes!"

– 30 minutes later –

As soon as the gate was unlocked, Inuyasha went crashing through it, knocking it down before anyone could react. By the time the rest of the team realized he was gone, he was in another part of the forest, beating up a random team.

"What's the big idea?!" Sakura shrieked, "Leaving us — I mean going off by himself!! He'll get himself killed!"

"Whatever. We can last without him." Sasuke said, jumping into the woods, Naruto coming after.

"Y-yes, of course!" Sakura followed, blushing madly.

All of a sudden, there was a huge explosion about 3km form another entrance.

"That would be him." Sasuke muttered. "Lets stay away, he'll probably mistake us for another group, and kill us."

"Yeah! For once I agree with you!" Naruto shouted, before saying, "I need to go to the bathroom."

– With Inuyasha –

Inuyasha looked down at the scroll for the first time since he had started slaughtering the unfortunate group.

"Aw, man! A heaven scroll!" he complained, then brightened up. "Chibi-sessy probably has an earth scroll!" _I have to remember that name, _he thought, as he ran in the direction he smelled sand _It would seriously piss him off!_

It didn't take him long to find the boy, seeing as the sand man was trying to find Inuyasha,

"Yo, Chibi-Sesshy!" Inuyasha called, and was pleased to see Gaara's aura darken considerably.

The fight was about to begin.

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I'd like some votes on whather to have Inuyasha win, or Gaara win.**


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk. The fight was about to begin.

Gaara turned. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"Because... I'm gonna kill you first!" Inuyasha yelled, releasing Tesseiga's wind scar. Bright lights seared the jinchuuri's companions's eyes as they moved at an alarming rate towards Gaara. Huge explosions ruptured through the air. As the smoke cleared, Inuyasha saw Gaara surrounded by a barrier of sand.

"Ha! Nothing can go through– " Kankuro stopped. The smirk on Inuyasha's face hadn't disappeared, but instead had broadened into a terrifying smile.

"Looks like this battle will be funner than I thought." He said as he undid his bandana. "I'll need all my senses, though. It won't do if my hearing's muffled."

"What?!" Kankuro shouted in amazement.

"You-you're not human." Tamari added, just as shocked.

Gaara said nothing, but his eyes widened greatly. For, on top of Inuyasha's head were two white dog ears.

"No, I'm not. I'm a hanyou. Half demon, half human. Hanyous are kinder than demons, but stronger than humans. Now, let's get this battle started." the dog-eared boy said, as he lunged at Gaara, "Iron Reverse Soul Stealer!"

He lunged for the place in the sand Gaara had open, the part that he saw through, but the boy closed it before Inuyasha got to it. the hanyou cursed in pain as his claws scraped against the hard surface. Inuyasha fell back and drew his sword, which turned red.

"It won't work. I thought you knew that." Gaara said, the hole in his barrier reopening.

"This time it's different! Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha shouted, smirk never faltering.

This time, the blades shattered the barrier, but mostly missed Gaara, _(I want to keep him alive long enough to meet Sesshomaru _was Inuyasha's reasoning) deep gashes tore though the skin and muscle of his arms. Blood spurted his arms, staining his clothes. At the same time, though, his sand burial clasped Inuyasha's arm.

"Aaah!!" they cried out in pain at the same time.

"N-nice move." Inuyasha gasped out, breathing heavily.

"You too." Gaara likewise breathing heavily. Inuyasha took this opportunity to rush up and try to scratch him with his claws. Gaara blocked it with some sand, though. Inuyasha's hand did reach the scroll, though, unknown to Gaara. Inuyasha was to distracted by this, though, to see the thick rope of sand come behind him. Inuyasha cried out in pain as it thrust through his back, and fell back.

"This fight is over." Gaara said.

"Heh. I don't think so." Inuyasha said, blood trickling from his mouth. "Seems like something escaped your mind." He fell into a defensive stance, unconscious.

"What?" Gaara said to himself, as Kankuro stepped towards the unconscious boy. When he got to be about ten yards away from him, a light appeared, almost amputating Kankuro's foot.

"What the-!"

"So that's what he meant. Let's go. There's no point in staying." He said, walking away. It wasn't until they were at least 5km away that they realized Inuyasha had stolen their earth scroll.

Inuyasha fell to the ground, which turned crimson immediatly. Kirara mewed, and struggled to get Inuyasha onto her back. Then she searched far and wide for their companions, who weren't faring much better.

0o0o0o0oo0o0

Sakura hopped down from the trees, with an unconscious Naruto on her back. _Man he's heavy! At least I don't have to care for anyone else! Where is that Inuyasha, anyway? It would be a lot easier if I had his monstrous strength to help me. Maybe if he was there, we could have defeated Orochimaru. Who am I kidding? That man was terrifying! Inuyasha would never be able to beat him! But... where is he?_

As if on cue, Kirara hopped down beside her, in her huge form, with Inuyasha lying on her back, covered with blood. Sakura couldn't help it. She screamed.

**Man, these chapters are getting shorter and shorter. What's happening to me?**


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha clutched his ears as the banshee screamed, pain surging through his left arm and the claws of his right hand as he did so. Along with that pain came another from his abdomen, which had opened up again.

"Shut up, you – " he didn't get to finish his sentence because he was taken by a fit of coughing _What? Why is it so bad?_

Sakura looked at him worriedly, silent now. There was blood all over his clothes, and sticking to his hair. His fingernails were broken and bruised, and his left arm might've been broken, seeing as how he winced when he moved it. She heaved his body off the saber-cat she assumed was Kirara, and set him next to the other boys to tend to his wounds.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to get water. Please stay conscious!" she whispered to him, now afraid to be any louder.

"Keh. Don't worry." Inuyasha replied, sounding better then he felt.

Sakura left to get the water. As she was filling up the water tanks she wondered what kind of wound had caused so much blood, and who had been strong enough to create such a wound on the boy. And since when did Inuyasha have dog ears? Was he even human?

She made her way back to the campsite, contemplating on the last thought. When she got there she was more than surprised at what she saw. Inuyasha was unconscious, for one thing, but he had lost so much blood it wasn't very surprising. No, what had surprised her was his black hair, and his regular human ears.

It was him alright, but he looked... human.

0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha felt like he had missed a great battle.

When he woke up, Sasuke had all sorts of writing on him, and his chakra level was huge.

Lee was on the ground, defeated. (Where did he come from, anyway?)

Sakura was wounded and exhausted, and her hair was cut.

Naruto was unconscious.

And five other people were there, too.

Inuyasha went over to Sasuke, and whapped him on the head, like he would do to Shippo.

"Calm down, you idiot!" Inuyasha yelled at the overly-powerful Uchiha.

"**You dare hit me?!" **Sasuke yelled back, in a voice unlike his own.

"Yes, I do. You need to snap-out-of-it!" Inuyasha replied, hitting Sasuke again with every syllable.

This angered him, and he grabbed the hanyou's left hand in a tight, bone-crushing squeeze.

"Aah!" Inuyasha shouted out in pain, and stepped back. "Idiot!" He roared and lunged at the boy.

After a few minutes of the fighting, Inuyasha turned his attention elsewhere."Sakura you need to take care of this."

"W-why me?!" came the reply.

"He knows you. He loves you. Believe me, it'll work."

"Okay." Sakura walked up nervously at first, but when Sasuke threatened to kill one of the sound ninja, she threw herself at him.

"Please Sasuke, this isn't you." she said, embracing him.

Inuyasha smiled as best he could with his face swollen from a punch he received. Sasuke's youki died down to the normal feeble amount. Then he looked at the sound ninja.

"You'd better get out of here, before one of us kills you." he said calmly.

At this, the mummy-like one threw something lightly towards the group and started walking away, saying,

"Next time, I will not hesitate to kill you, Sasuke Uchiha. And you, dog-eared man, I'll find out what you are. You just might be interesting to Orochimaru-sama."

Inuyasha groaned. The Uchiha whelp gets a fight And he gets researched. _The world hates me._

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Sakura seemed worried.

"Yeah, just upset at the lack of enemies I'm making."

"Oh really?That's it?" Sakura's aura darkened. At that moment Naruto had woken up, and was making a ruckus about Orochimaru trying to kill them. Chouji hit him with a stick, and Sakura continued.

"I think we all deserve some explanations, Inuyasha."

"Explanations?" came the innocent reply.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'EXPLANATIONS'?! YOU COME BACK FROM WHO KNOWS WHERE WITH A CRUSHED ARM, BROKEN FINGERNAILS, AND A FREAKIN' HOLE IN YOUR ABDOMEN! THEN I _FANGS! AND CLAWS!! _AND YOU HAVE _DOG EARS!!!!!!_"

The people in the clearing started staring at him strangely, as if just realizing these facts.

"I don't feel like it." came the reply. Sakura snapped.

"AAARGH!" she yelled and lunged at him, punching him, trying to pound the information out of him.

"You have a hole in your body?" the voice was Lee's.

"Yeah." Inuyasha answered, lifting his shirt to show him the wound, which had closed up.

"And you're... alive?" that was Sasuke.

"Yup." was the short and simple answer.

"Dog ears?" Naruto asked.

"What _are _you?" Sasuke asked that question in a pondering way.

"A hanyou." Inuyasha replied before realizing he'd been tricked. Now he'd have to answer the next question, which was undoubtably coming.

"What's that?" they all asked in unison., as the hanyou sighed.

"It's A half-demon. I'm half dog demon."

"EHHHH?" They all gaped, then broke in to frantic conversation.Inuyasha only heard snippets of this.

"...would explain why..."

"-tray us?"

"...Kakashi-sensei."

"-kage!"

"...eat us!..."

After a few minutes, he got annoyed.

"SHADDUP!!"

The group silenced.

"Now, are you done?"

Sakura spoke. "We've come to an agreement."

"Yes?"

"We've decided to take this matter to the Hokage. He will decide what to do with you. But I have one more question. Why did you turn, well, human last night?"

Inuyasha gulped. Why did he have to explain _this?_

"You... that was my human night. It's my- the- when-." he stopped and took an intake of air. "Once a month, I turn into a human. This is the case with all hanyou.This is my most vulnerable time, so I beg of you... don't tell anyone. My life may depend on it."

There was silence.

"What are you talking about?!" Naruto yelled. "I"d never sell you out! Not in a milloin years! That's my way of the ninja!!"

Inuyasha smiled again. If Naruto wouldn't tell, he could be sure nobody else would.

"Sakura, what about last night? It must have been hard. I _did _a hole in my body."

"Ah! Anyway, we got the earth scroll. Now we only need the heaven scroll." Sakura didn't answer the question, not wanting to talk about the sleepless night, in which Inuyasha stopped breathing three times.

"Oh, yeah. You can give that to someone else." Inuyasha said matter-of-factly.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked, bewildered.

Inuyasha pulled out the two scrolls he had earned earlier. "Because of these."

He certainly had a knack of rendering people speechless.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The demon screamed in pain as blood poured from her numerous wounds. She collapsed to the ground, somehow not yet dead.

"You failed to complete your task." he figure above her said stoicly.

"I cough am coughcough sorry, m'lord." She begged pathetically between coughs.

"I told you to find Inuyasha, and yet you failed in doing so for me. It was not a hard task, Kagura."

"Naraku-sama, if I could juat have more time! I know where his companions are!"

"I did not askyou to find his _companions. _I asked you to find him." Naraku turned his hand into an enormous claw. He rose it to strike, but he stopped as an idea dawned on him.

"It seems like this is your lucky day, Kagura. I might have use for you yet."

**Sorry for the wait. I blame school, homework, my four siblings who all want to use the computer, and my parents for not buying me a laptop.** **And my procrastinating self.**


	11. Chapter 11

"So, is there anyone who isn't feeling in top physical condition? This will start immediately." the judge of the third exam asked. This earned many complaints from the crowd.

At that moment, a girl barged through the door. She was covered in wounds and wore a tattered kimono she was using a giant boomerang to support her weight. Nobody in the room knew her but two people, or more precisely one half person and one demon.

"Speaking of not being in physical condition." someone said.

"I apologize, miss. You missed the time limit, but just barely. You and your team have failed." the Hokage said, ready to see the woman either protest or be reduced to a pool of tears. Instead, somebody else spoke.

"She's not a ninja, idiot!" Inuyasha yelled and smoothly hopped to her side. "Sango! What happened?"

At this, she clung to his robes and started crying. "Inuyasha!! Miroku! He... Naraku... village! Not any time! Death!" she screamed, hysterical.

"Sango! Calm down! Now, start over."

"Me and Miroku were training at that monk's house, and- and Naraku came. We tried to fight him, but he's too strong! He took Miroku, and he said that he would wait for you at the village. He also said that every day he would kill ten villagers, and if you didn't within a week, he'd enlarge Miroku's kazaana so that it would suck him up." She had calmed down best she could, but her sobs still racked her body.

"So, Inuyasha will you become a chuunin, or save your friend?" this was the hokage.

"Do you really even have to ask?" came the reply. The hokage nodded his head sadly. The selfish Inuyasha wouldn't sacrifice being a chuunin for a friend.

"Don't worry Sango. I'll get there before Naraku can even blink an eye." he said to his comrade, then raised his voice, and said to the Hokage, "Make sure she gets a doctor."and ran out of the room.

"So... he _does_have a heart." Sasuke muttered smugly, earning him an outburst from Sango.

"Of course he does! Why else, why would he befriend me or Miroku or any of our group? Why would he give you people the time of day? After what humans have done to him, it's amazing he didn't curse the human race forever!"

"What did the humans do to him?" Sarutobi inquired.

"That's personal information. Ask him." she answered, realizing she'd said too much.

"Hmm. Anyway, let's get you to the hospital, you look awful."

– With Inuyasha –

Inuyasha pumped his legs harder and harder. Faster and faster._ Naraku you creep! How dare you hurt my friends!_

He only wished he could get there in time. Without Kirara, it could have taken Sango any number of days trying to find him. He looked ahead of him. How big was this infernal forest?

"So, Inuyasha. _That_was where you were hiding." a voice said from the bushes, malice dripping from every word. The boy seemed to have recognized it, because he responded angrily,

"Naraku!"

"So you recognize me I'm touched." The figure wearing the baboon pelt chuckled evilly.

"Where's Miroku? What are you plotting?!"Inuyasha cried out,. He had known his foe long enough to know that he was always plotting something in every movement, in every second of his corrupted life.

"I merely wanted to see your knew living quarters. Oh, and I have some terrific news for you." as he said the final sentence, he pulled out something from his robes.

It was pieces of a clay pot. To an on looker, it would seem like something petty, something to mock the tyrant for, but to Inuyasha it was the greatest cause of grief.

"Is that-?" Inuyasha was afraid to ask, afraid for the answer to come and shatter his heart. But it came anyway, apathetic to his feelings.

"Kikyo. Yes. Or at least what was left of her. I would have liked to have given you her head, bloody and deformed, but she instead shattered like the clay pot she was."

Inuyasha choked on his tears. How could she be dead?! After all they went through! They were supposed to die together. Together... Forever. It wasn't true.

"It isn't true! Naraku you-"

"Now, now Inuyasha. No course language. I have to answer your questions first. Miroku is dead. Why else would the pathetic little taijiya be so hysterical? Speaking of her, She's going to die too. My vapors are killing her as we speak. And, your little girlfriend, she will die as soon as she comes back from that well-world. My minions are guarding it. It seems like you've lost everything you held dear."

"Y-you're lying." Inuyasha said, crumpling to the ground. "you're lying!!"

"I'm not. You can smell lies. I'm not."

Inuyasha could feel his eyes turning red. His fury went beyond that, though. His mouth elongated, and a wind sprung up from nowhere. He turned into a ball of light, which flew upwards, high above the trees. Then it expanded, and grew in brilliance so much that Naraku shielded his eyes. When the light went away, he looked, and saw a huge dog. It was bigger than Sesshomaru's form, but smaller than the Kyuubi's. It was mostly white, but it had brownish-red paws and ears. Three tails, each about as long as two football fields lashed behind it.

"This power..." Naraku was certainly not expecting this much of a reaction to his lies. A loud voice thet could cause an earthquake boomed in his head.

_**YOU DARE DESTROY ALL THAT I HOLD DEAR?! I WILL KILL YOU, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A DEMON!!!!!**_

The ninja looked at the creature in awe, fear and confusion. What was it? Where had it come from? Older ninja, who had known the kyuubi trembled in fear. It was the Kyuubi starting all over again.

"Assemble all the ninja. It appears we will have to fight this monster." Sarutobi said with a temor in his voice.

Suddenly, though, a powerful voice sounded in _his_ head. It was not the malicious and earth-shaking voice Naraku heard though. It was calmer and more comforting.

_**Do not fight me, hokage. I will not bring harm to your village. I merely wish to avenge my comrades in killing a demon. Kakashi may come after I have reverted to my humanoid form.**_

"Who are you?" The hokage muttered under his breath.

_**A friend. Nothing more.**_

The voice silenced then, and Inuyasha, or the beast that was Inuyasha, turned his attention back to Naraku.

_**YOU HAVE TORMENTED ME ENOUGH, NARAKU! PREPARE**__**TO DIE!**_

As Naraku's heart, which for once was in his body, was torn in the claws of the monster, his only thought was, _What is Inuyasha? How could a hanyou be this? _It was a question that would never be answered to him, for he was dead.


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha opened his eyes. He wasn't in the forest like he thought he would be, though. He was surrounded in white. He sat up, his eyes darting around, trying to find something that he could recognize. There was nothing. He sat for a few minutes, before it actually registered in his sleepy mind.

There _was _nothing.

No trees, no houses, no animals, not even grass or dirt. Just that strange whiteness.

"Where am I?" His voice seemed to echo throughout the strange world.

_Isn't it obvious?_

"Who said that?! Show yourself!"

The voice chuckled at this. _You're rather confused, aren't you?_

"Well, duh!" came the baffled reply.

_Very well. I will tell you what's going on. You have noticed by now that you are different from other hanyous, correct?_

"Not really." Inuyasha answered, bewildered. "How am I different?"

_For one, you're the only one who_ _ever turned into a full demon._

"Yeah, well, that's just because I've been through more."

_Another difference_. _You have noticed you are the oldest one you have ever met as well, correct?_

"Jinenji was pretty old."

_The fact that his mother was still alive proves that he couldn't be older than 40. You are the first one. Have you visited him or the others recently? No? If you did, you would have noticed that they got older._

"Duh! It's been three years!"

_But __you__ haven't gotten even the least bit older._

At this, Inuyasha quieted.

_You have the life span of a full demon._

"All right, you've convinced me. What's going on? What am I?" Inuyasha asked, anxious to find out what was happening.

_I cannot tell you what you are. It is beyond my capabilities._

"How can telling me something be beyond your capabilities?" Inuyasha scoffed.

_There are ancient forces at work here, young one. You are an _the voice stopped, then started again. _See? I cannot tell you. The great ones will not allow it. You will have to find out on your own._

Inuyasha sighed in disappointment.

_But, some odd things happened when you reverted to your true form and vanquished the tyrant Naraku._

"What?"

_The jewel naraku was carrying..._

"It shattered again, didn't it?" The boy interrupted, annoyed by the thought of having to gather them all again.

_That was what was expected, but it didn't._ _Instead, it was absorbed into your body completely._

"What?! All tainted and gross?!"

_That was another odd occurrence. It was somehow completely purified. I say it was because you're a _he stopped again. _But I can't say that. _

Inuyasha nodded, peeved.

_The sou'uga's back, as well._

"What?!!! I thought we sent it to hell!!!"

_Stop interrupting!! _The voice yelled. _I don't know everything!! I'm just telling you what happened!! _it paused, and Inuyasha nodded his head, almost fearful of the voice

_Sou'unga has a new master, so don't worry. It's you._

'Suuure I won't worry._'_ Inuyasha thought sarcastically.

_But, there's one thing that you won't like, thugh it will teach you much. When you wake up you'll be..._

88888

Lee looked down at the face of the sleeping hanyou, and sighed. _I wish I could help Naruto_, He thought _But I can't. I'd just be a hindrance to them. I can't even go up a staircase by myself._

"Why do you not wake up! _You _could help Naruto!! If you went, Sasuke would definitely come back, even if they ran into Ororchimaru himself!"

Inuyasha opened his eyes. "What? Sasuke come back? Orochimaru? What are you talking about?" He questioned. _What _a wake up call that had been.

"You are awake!"

"No, I'm just talking in my sleep. Of course I'm awake, Idiot!"

"But, Inuyasha..." Then it hit him, Inuyasha was...


	13. Chapter 13

Blind.

Inuyasha was blind. Lee could see it in the way his eyes didn't have their usual golden color, instead being a pale yellow, not very different from the Hyuugas'. He might have thought that somehow Inuyasha had obtained the Byakugan, but there was something about those eyes… they didn't move around. They seemed to not be concentrating on anything at all. Inuyasha had not blinked the whole time he had been awake.

As Inuyasha stood up, Lee noticed some changes in the hanyou, that must have occurred the moment the boy woke up, for he had not seen any differences before hand, as he watched the hanyou for any signs of life. He surely would have noticed them, too, because they were very prodigious changes.

For one, the boy had somehow managed to gain a new sword. It somehow shone with not only an evil beauty, but also with a murderous intent at the hanyou. Lee fancied he could hear a voice in his head. It was a malicious male one, telling him to kill the owner of the blade, and then he could win Sakura as he watched Sasuke writhe in pain beneath his all-seeing eyes. Gai-sensei would tremble in fear of the boy who had once worshipped him!

Lee shook his head, as if to rid him self of the morbid and evil dream. Surely it was just a side effect of the surgery, a bi-product of pushing himself to hard. He found himself in a trance, though, his eyes fixed on the blade. Inuyasha, seeing this, angrily shouted:

"You got something to say, or are you just going keep staring at me? 'Cause my fist is longing to connect with your face!"

Lee shook himself again.

"I apologize Inuyasha… it's just that you've changed so much!"

"Well, stop it! If you have nothing better to do, go fetch Myoga! I need some new clothes!"

"How will a flea aid in getting you clothing?"

"I need him to find someone else who can get me clothes. That flea has connections."

"Wait…how do you know you need new clothes?"

"I can feel them extremely loose on my body! Now move!" Inuyasha answered in an annoyed tone that left no room for argument. Lee was quick to comply.

8888

Myoga fumed as he hopped in the direction of the palace. _I'm not a messenger bird! I'm a loyal and revered servant of the Inu noTaisho! I deal out valuable information to my lord, not act as a…a messenger bird!_

And so, the mental rants of the flea went on and on. After a while, it was more to amuse him self during the long journey. As he approached the palace, though, he saw somebody he had hoped was away.

"Myoga." The figure said.

"Ah! Sesshomaru-sama!" came the reply of the flea, who was sweating so much; he was on the verge of dehydration.

"Myoga… where is Inuyasha?" the demon lord inquired, his voice betraying no emotion.

"H-how wou-woul-l-ld I-I know?" The flea asked, stuttering furiously.

Sesshomaru picked up the flea and gave him a glare that could freeze hell.

"Tell-me-where-he-is-now!" Sesshomaru said through clenched teeth.

"H-he's in the village Konoha!" the flea suddenly shouted out, unable to stand the fear any longer.

"Hmm… how interesting. And why are you coming here?"

"Inuyasha needed some new clothes."

"New clothes would be a welcome change. That red costume is hideous. But, He did seem to be very attached to them. Why does he want new ones?"

"er…"

"Tell me, Myoga."

"He… He turned into a thirteen year old boy!"

One might expect the youkai lord's mask to fall and Sesshomaru to show great surprise, but instead he only smirked. "Perhaps, then, I might like to give him his new clothes."

Myoga internally groaned. This was exactly what he didn't want to happen. Instead of telling Sesshomaru this, however, he instead just cowered on the lord's hand and nodded.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sorry for not updating sooner! I just got a laptop, so I don't kill my little siblings fighting over the computer. It's, like, 80 billion years old, so it only saves on a floppy, but I didn't know that, so I spent like 2 weeks trying to save it on a CD. Yep, I'm just dumb like that.


	14. Chapter 14

Inuyasha growled in frustration. Lee was taking what seemed like hours to get a pair of clothes for him. It shouldn't take that long! To make things worse, whenever he tried to find his way around the room, he would either trip over his hakama, or run into a wall. He nursed his aching nose. Who honestly had walls that hard, anyway?! Stupid humans. At least his friends weren't dead. The Voice, or whatever it was, had told him that much.

Where was that Lee kid, anyway? But then again, who could trust a kid in spandex? He probably forgot all about the poor little blind kid, and went to save his friends. Stupid human. He stormed forward a few steps and ran right into metal.

"AAARRRGHHH!!" he yelled cradling his nose, which he assumed was broken by now. "WHAT SORT OF STUPID PLACE IS THIS?! WHO HAS METAL WALLS!?"

"Nobody. Being the moronic child you are, you ran into my armor." came the cool reply.

Inuyasha recognized that voice. It was the voice of...

"Sesshomaru."

"Yes. And you are Inuyasha, the blind thirteen year old hanyou boy. Now that the obvious has been clearly stated, may we move onto business?"

The boy just growled.

"I will take that as a yes. I have come to give you clothes, but seeing as you are crippled, I will have to alert the healers first. I do not wish to dress you."

"What can a healer do?! I'm _blind_." He said, drawing out the word blind.

"I thought the obvious had already been stated."

"SHUT IT!"

"I do not take orders from a hanyou."

Inuyasha lunged, but Sesshomaru grabbed him and slung him over his shoulder.

"I grow tired of this. I f you will not come, I will carry you."

Inuyasha sulked.

Tsunade glared at the piles of paperwork on her desk. With Shizune watching her like a hawk she would never be able to escape it. Unless somebody came looking for an expert healer... But that would never happen.

Just then somebody burst through the door. In came the most handsome man she had ever seen, but also one of the coldest-looking. On his shoulder hung a boy about Naruto's age, who seemed to be sulking. They both had long silver hair and elegant kimonos, but the smaller boy' was big and far plainer.

"I understand you are the leader of this village." Sesshomaru said. "This boy is blind. If you would direct me to your best healer..."

Tsunade glanced at Shizune. This was exactly what she was looking for!

"I am this village's best healer. I'll see what I can do."

Inuyasha growled for what seemed to be the tenth time that day. Tsunade had taken hours working on his eyes, only to report that he would need these things called glasses. Of course they would have to be custom made, dangling from his hair, which would have to be up, so it and the glasses weren't moving all over the place. He growled again. So much work.

To top it all off, Lee had taken some sake, and ran off. He _knew_ he couldn't be trusted! He never intended to get him clothes after all!

As soon as they strolled into the eye doctor's office, they were greeted by a kindly elderly lady who said that doctor Haruno was with a patient, and for such important guests, they would see him after it was done, without pre-scheduling. They agreed to sit, Inuyasha only doing so after much complaining and Sesshomaru threatening to rip his head off and slaughter everyone he had ever known. When he was finally quieted, the lady offered him candy.

"NO! I refuse! I will not have a child-treat like that! I'm not a kid!" He yelled in a high-pitched voice. If Sesshomaru had been a lesser being, he would have either laughed or rolled his eyes. Tsunade did the latter.

"I'll have some candy." Sesshomaru said, and accepted a blue one, rolling it over in his mouth savoring the sweet taste. Rin often had him buy sweet treats for them, and he had acquired a liking for such things. Inuyasha watched him in shock, then hastily said,

"Never mind! I'll have a bunch of those blue ones!"

The lady chuckled to herself, giving him the entire basket. Inuyasha ate the candy like he hadn't eaten anything in months. After a few minutes, the doctor came out.

He was medium height, with brown-black hair and brown eyes with rectangular glasses sitting on his face. He seemed shocked to see the Hokage,and even more shocked, and a bit insulted after Inuyasha said.,

"Aw, man! Are glasses those weird rectangle windows on his face? They'll make me look ugly!"

"Then you'll have no problem. You're already hideous." Sesshomaru said in the cold tone he always used.

Inuyasha growled, but said nothing as he walked into the office.

Dr. Haruno was very pleasant as he checked Inuyasha's eyesight. However, he had trouble starting a full conversation with the boy.

"So," Dr. Haruno commented, " I saw you liked the candy Koaka gave you."

"Keh."

"And that man with you... your brother?"

"_Half_-Brother"

"Ah... So... What's your connection to the Hokage?"

"Never seen her before."

"Oh... Well, then it's odd that she would come all the way here with you."

"How should I know how her mind works?!"

"Sigh... 1 or 2?"

"2... Well, I _am _a ninja."

"Oh! I have a daughter who's a ninja! Perhaps you know her...Her name is Sakura."

"Ah! Sakura's on my team!"

"Really? Sakura only talked about Sauke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki.1 or 2?" Dr. Haruno said disbelievingly.

"1...Well, I joined late. I heard about ninja from some guys in my village, and decided I wanted to become one so I speeded over..."

They talked during the exam, and when it was time to pick glasses, Inuyasha picked a rectangle frame similar to Dr. Haruno's, but border-less. Dr. Haruno then promised to have them ready by that Wednesday, and have Sakura give them to Inuyasha.

As the threesome walked back to Tsunade's office. Sesshomaru asked if Inuyasha's eyesight was still very bad.

"A little. I can see things with them being only a little blurry if they're about this far from my face." He indicated a spot about 6 inches in front of him.

Sesshomaru watched with distaste as Inuyasha showed him how far he could see. This was so pathetic. His arm was chopped off by a boy who couldn't see anything a half a foot from his face. His ego was suffering. That's when he realized that Inuyasha was carrying two swords. He was about to say a scathing remark about Inuyasha using a human blade when he recognized the blade. There, resting at Inuyasha's side was So'unga.

That.

Was.

Supposed.

To.

Be.

His.

If Sesshomaru had been the type, he would have lunged at the boy. His fury was absolutely that great. But he expressed his anger in a different way.

First he got very silent.

Then he gave Inuyasha a glare that had such ferocity, it would've made him go insane with fear had he seen it.

Then he smiled evilly.

Then he walked ahead for a little while, pretending not to notice the two people behind him.

Then he struck.

Inuyasha yelped as he was smacked across the face and sent hurdling to the ground. His small body created a shallow crater in the ground.

"What's your problem?!" He yelled, jumping up off the street.

Sesshomaru walked ahead, trying to cool off. Apparently unsuccessfully, because a few seconds later, Inuyasha found himself knocked to the ground again.

"Are you insane?! I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha shouted, confused and angry.

"Inuyasha... How did you get that sword?" He said, a dark aura glowing around him.

"It just appeared there, why? Jealous?" Inuyasha couldn't resist that last, taunting line.

"No, just angry that such a powerful blade would fall into the hands of a weak, crippled , _hanyou_ child. You have little to no skill in the fighting arts, along with being slow and sloppy in your movements. You can't even learn the blade's attacks in average time periods, taking longer than me or our father to master them. I mastered attacks before you even without Tetsusaiga. You are obviously unworthy of Tetsusaiga, let alone So'unga. It angers me that the fine blade would be wasted so."

Inuyasha tried to find a comeback, getting red in the face with anger and embarrassment.

"Oh yeah," He finally said, "Because it was being of so much more use in the depths of hell!"

"Better there than in your hands." Sesshomaru said coldly, colder than usual, that is, and walked off.

"Will he be coming back?" Tsunade asked hesitantly.

"I don't know and I don't care!" Inuyasha spat, also storming off, but with far less finesse, running into things as he walked.

Tsunade stood there for a minute, then left awkwardly to a casino.

In the tension of the air, nobody noticed Jiraiya sitting on top of a building watching bemusedly.

He sighed, and said aloud, "those two are almost as bad as the Uchihas."

**Okay, I'm genuinely sorry to the depths of my soul. I haven't updated since November! That's a whole half-year! But I do have my reasons. Remember last chapter I said I got a new laptop? Well, that has been where I was writing chapter 14. It broke. I don't even mean once. It happened a lot**. **This is actually the fifth time I wrote this chapter, and not this same one. It seemed whenever I was just about done with a chapter, it would crash. I was writing over two thousand words every time! And I would have to wait weeks at a time while it was getting fixed. Finally I gave up and used the family computer, and the reason why this isn't astronomically long is I realized I would never get it done if it was... the computer might break. So, I hope that's a sufficient excuse, believe it or not, I actually wasn't just dead or slacking off on this chapter ( even though it was super hard to write) So, please forgive me... If you stop reading this and hate me forever, though, I understand. 6 months is a long time too wait.**


	15. Chapter 15

Inuyasha sulked in his favorite tree, right outside Konoha. _What's his problem?! Just when I thought he could be civil, he goes and says all those cracks about my blood and my having So'unga._ _Well, he can just go die in a hole for all I care! _Seeing blurs in the distance, squinted, pulling at the corners of his eyes to see a little better. The treatments had worked to some extent, so he could see a red and black blur along with a green one, coming toward him. There was no doubt the green one was Lee, the traitor who had left him to die in that hospital room. Nobody wore that much green. He wondered who the other one could be. Well, there was only one way to find out. He jumped out of the tree.

...Onto a sand barrier. "Gaara!" he yelled happily, laughing. There wasn't really much to laugh at, but he was laughing anyway. When he fell off he only laughed harder. When Gaara dissolved the barrier, he was stunned to see a strange boy he didn't recognize laughing at his feet. Laugh at him, would he?! Gaara growled, conjuring up his sand.

"Inuyasha-san!" Lee exclaimed. "What are you doing? Why are you laughing? Ah, I see! You must be feeling the flames of youth burning in your bosom! Oh, no! You've ruined your clothes!"

Inuyasha didn't have to look to know what he was talking about. Tying tighter knot on his overly-large pants was easy, but he had kept tripping on the extra fabric, so he ripped off the bottoms, making shorts out of them. He had given on his huge haoris, preferring to go shirtless. He answered Lee, still laughing.

"'Flames of youth, huh?' I suppose that must be it," he chuckled, "Because I haven't laughed like this since I was, well, never, actually."

"What do you mean?" Lee asked politely.

"Oh, I dunno, I just never had the occasion to laugh. I was too busy, I guess."

"What do you mean?" the green clad ninja repeated, but Inuyasha didn't get the chance to answer, because Gaara interrupted, addressing somebody behind Inuyasha.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice dripping malice. His sand raised threateningly and his hand forming the sand coffin jutsu.

The figure simply answered, "I do not feel inclined to tell you. My name is not something to be wasted on the ears of maggots."

Gaara showed no emotion, he just struck, and in an instant sand was where Sesshomaru had been standing. The Junchuuri's eyes widened slightly, the movement so small it couldn't have been seen by human eyes. Sesshomaru was behind him before he could turn, and the next thing he knew, he was in the air, being held by the throat. Sesshomaru smirked, not noticing the grains of sand slowly working their way towards his ankles.

"It would seem you have an ounce of talent. But not enough." He squeezed his hand. Gaara attacked even as he choked and gasped for breath. The sand clamped down upon the Taiyoukai's legs, and pulled him to the ground. Sesshomaru fell flat on his face.

In one movement, the sand was transformed into slush. Sesshomaru disappeared. Gaara looked around slowly for his opponent. Too slowly, because soon he had been pushed to the ground with poison claws at his throat. This time there was no stealthiness in his attack. The sand hit Sesshomaru full on, engulfing him.

"Sand coffin." Gaara whispered, and started to walk away. The jutsu did not have its desired effect, however. The sand prison exploded, revealing Sesshomaru with his Tokijin drawn.

He was serious, now.

"Wow. Gaara's dead." Inuyasha commented, breaking Lee out of his concentration on the battle.

"Ehh? What do you mean? Gaara is an amazing shinobi with outstanding talent and skill! He can change the very terrain of the battlefield and make tidal waves of sand! I just saw him in battle!"

"Well he hasn't done that yet. You said he just finished battling somebody, right? Well, I don't know what the other spandex guy taught _you_, but Kakashi taught me that it takes chakra to preform jutsu. I think Gaara's too weak to do any of those attacks now. He used it all up in his last battle. Plus, he's going up against somebody with hundreds of years more experience than him. A _taiyoukai_. Who, judging by his aura is serious now. And angry."

"What's a taiyoukikai?"

"Taiyoukai." Inuyasha corrected. "It's a demon lord. The strongest youkai around, basically."

"A demon?! A _strong _demon?! Gaara! Back out now, before you die!" Lee yelled at the top of his lungs.

Gaara remained silent as he blocked attack after attack with his sand barrier. Sesshomaru was growing tired of this, Inuyasha could tell, and he soon would finish it with his Soryuha. He had to stop it. He also was eager to try out the So'unga. He had never used it while he was conscious, so to speak, and so he wanted to see what he could do with it. This was perfect!

He stepped out between the two auras, facing the white blur. (He assumed this was Sesshomaru.)

"Inuyasha, move out of my way." Sesshomaru's voice rose from the white blur. (He was right!) Inuyasha's lips twisted into a spiteful smile.

"No." he said simply.

"What?"

"No. I'm not moving, you pompous prick." Inuyasha said, drawing his newest sword.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said, catching on. So, his little brother wanted a fight? He can have it. "I'll kill you in his place." He started to release the Soryuha.

Inuyasha concentrated. If there was one thing he learned in working with Tetsusaiga, it was to let the sword do the work. He just had to get through to it. Sesshomaru's attack would hit him soon. He had only a short time.

Three.

_So'unga. Will you attack?_

_**No.**_

_Why not? _

_**You sent me to the abyss, first of all, but I also do not submit to any man.**_

_You don't have to submit to me, just please attack. Whatever you like._

_**It is not so simple.**_

Two.

_Aw, come on, please? We can figure such stuff out later._

_**No! I will not fight for a child!**_

_Is that it? 'Cause I'm not that young. I'm 200 or so years old._

_**No!**_

One.

_Should've used Tessaiga._ Inuyasha thought to himself as the attack rose up before him.

Just as the attack grazed his nose an angry aura came from So'unga. Inuyasha bounced back and swung.

"CHIRYUHAE**,** kisama!" he yelled, releasing his attack. A huge red dragon appeared behind him. It rose up above Inuyasha and dove into Sesshomaru's attack, dissipating it as it flew. In almost no time at all, it reached the taiyoukai and went right through him. When the dust cleared, the ninja looked to see the damage done to Sesshomaru.

It wasn't pretty. He was covered in blood, and it wasn't only coming out of his wounds. It looked like he had went swimming in a pool of blood. His wounds were awful, too. A long, deep gash ran through his left shoulder. More injuries were spread across his abdomen and chest. His legs were also sliced up. It seemed like anywhere he could be wounded, he was. So'unga inwardly smirked _**I'd like to see his little Tetsusaiga do that. That kid had better be astounded.**_

"So," Inuyasha commented happily. "Did my attack do any damage?"

_**I hate that kid.**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-xx-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xxx-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-xx-x-xx-xxx-x-xx-xx-xxx-x-xx-xx-xx-x-xx-x-xxx-xx-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-xx

**Inuyasha's attack means _Blood Dragon Flight_ in Japanese. Thanks for reviewing!**


End file.
